


Airplane Mode

by Yun_1991



Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Constant state of sarcasm and roasting, Crack, Crack Text Fic, Daehyun and Jang MI (OC) are twins, F/M, Humor, Jung Daehyun and Kim Jongin are brothers in this, M/M, May or may not change the audience rating as this fic progresses, Past!Wen Junhui and Yao Mingming, References to Depression, SOONYOUNG ASK OUT JIHOON YOU COWARD, Screenplay/Script Format, Some Fluff, Suicide Attempt, THE ANGST IS HERE, Texting, Their kids are all multilingual, They get it from their bilingual parents, This is the product of what happens when I stay up past midnight, VERY infrequent updates, You might end up questioning the status of the relationships in this fic, Yunjae are happily married with 4 children, but when i do update, eventual angst, i usually update multiple chats, references to vines, there's like relationship tea here, university!au, who's dating who? idk anymore lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: Daehyun: I'm putting my phone on airplane modeJang Mi: u better be on a fucking airplaneDaehyun: No ofc not, I'm deliberately ignoring u -_-AKAThe multi-fandom nonlinear texting fanfic that 1.) makes no sense and 2.) no one asked for





	1. college students never receive adequate sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Normal font is in Korean
> 
> Italics is in Mandarin Chinese
> 
> Bold is in Japanese
> 
> Bold Italics is in English
> 
> There will be other languages spoken later on but for now, these will be the main languages spoken. All other languages will be mentioned later as the story progresses

**Jung Kids (4)**

 

**7:01 pm**

 

 **Daehyun** : which one of you fuckers ate my cheesecake

 

 **Jang Mi** : the real question is what kind of cheesecake was it

 

 **Daehyun** : YOU FUCKING ATE IT DIDNT YOU

 

 **Jang Mi** : the world may never know

 

**8:12 pm**

 

 **Kai** : a better question is did anyone eat my fried chicken

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : we had it for dinner

 

 **Kai** : ur all dead

 

**1:51 am**

 

 **Jang Mi** : do u think Papa & Appa would let us have a dog?

 

 **Daehyun** : why are you up at 2 am in the fucking morning

 

 **Jang Mi** : well ur not asleep either

 

 **Daehyun** : did u forget that i’m a light sleeper??

 

 **Daehyun** : ur so lucky i dont have work tomorrow and my class isn’t until 1 otherwise i would be throttling u

 

 **Daehyun** : seriously gobacm to sleep

 

 **Jang Mi** : oppa, buy me a dog

 

 **Daehyun** : istg if youre watching dog videos on instagram again

 

 **Daehyun** : im broke you idiotcollege is expensive

 

 **Daehyun** : go to sleep already

 

 **Jang Mi** : jongin-ah, buy us a dog

 

 **Kai** : noona we’re all broke

 

 **Jang Mi** : the disappointment

 

 **Daehyun** : SERIOUSLY WHY TF DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO INTERRUPT MY SLEEP?? STOP FUCKING REPLYING

 

**5:36 am**

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : i want a corgi :(

 

 **Jang Mi** : oH MY GOD CORGIS R THE SHIT

 

 **Daehyun** : …

 

***shit talks in Chinese* (3)**

 

**5:59 am**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**i want a dog**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**like**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**i REALLY want a dog :(**_

 

 **Minghao** : _**Wow**_

 

 **Minghao** : _**You were just using capital letters even though it’s an hour before 7 am.**_

 

 **Junhui** : _Mandarin please. My English is horrible._

 

 **Jang Mi** : _Sorry, didi!_

 

 **Junhui** : _I could understand most of it, don't worry. Just still insecure. ^^"_

 

 **Junhui** : _But anyway, knowing you, you didn’t even sleep, Jang Mi jie._

 

 **Minghao** : _And she still found the capital letters at her lowest?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i did not make this group chat with two didi’s to be roasted_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _hold on, its 6:03 am. why tf r U GUYS still up?_

 

 **Junhui** : _Just got off work! Graveyard shift :(_

 

 **Minghao** : _What kind of dog were you thinking of getting?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _xu minghao, dont u dare avoid my goddamn question_

 

 **Junhui** : _The kind that barks_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i—_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _hao, collect ur boyfriend_

 

 **Minghao** : _You see, I’ve tolerated him for 4 years_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _BUT U’VE DATED HIM FOR 3 THO??_

 

 **Minghao** : _And it’s a miracle we haven’t broken up_

 

 **Junhui** : _:(_

 

 **Junhui** : _Is it too late to break up now?_

 

 **Minghao** : .

 

 **Jang Mi** : _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _idk how the world would react if u guys actually broke up but im on shark week rn so i would deadass cry if my otp sinks :)_

 

 **Junhui** : _Start crying :”)_

 

 **Minghao** : _You can take back all the clothes you’ve left here when we had sex_

 

 **Minghao** : _And give me back my hoodies, Wen Junhui. You’re not sneaky._

 

 **Jang Mi** : _fuck u guys i rly am crying over my sushi_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _pls tell me this is sarcasm ok?? deadass u guys have so much sarcasm that idk what’s real & what’s not anymore but I’m desperately hoping u guys r joking rn…_

 

 **Junhui** : _Those hoodies are mine now, bitch_

 

 **Minghao** : _Whose the bitch when they like being fucked on all fours?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _gUYS_

 

 **Junhui** : _I’m taking the cat home with me_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _LEAVE UR DOMESTIC PROBLEMS OUT OF THIS GC_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _I’M CRYING OVER MY SUSHI & MY MAKEUP IS RUINED_

 

 **Minghao** : _Dogs are superior anyway_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _…_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _^_

 

 **Junhui** : _DIVORCE_

 

 **Junhui** : _FROM BOTH OF YOU_

 

 **Minghao** : _I would’ve remembered marrying you_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i think i’m calming down now_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ngl i’m suddenly so glad lu ge, taotao, xing ge, & kris ge aren’t in this gc rn to see this mess…_

 

 **Minghao** : _They would actually contribute to maintaining the sanity of this group chat_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _um??? i think the fuck not u trick ass bitch_

 

 **Junhui** : _Okay, in all seriousness before you start punching dead fish_

 

 **Junhui** : _I think a Pomeranian would be a cute dog for you, Jang jie ^^_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _me & gyeongie want a corgi tho!_

 

 **Junhui** : _…_

 

 **Junhui** : _You just want to take pictures of it’s butt and post it everywhere on SNS, don’t you?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _gee i wonder who else does that_

 

**Minghao has removed Jang Mi from *shit talks in Chinese***

 

 **Junhui** : _Suddenly I love you again_

 

 **Minghao** : _Those pictures are for my eyes only_

 

**take a shot every time xing says “balance” (5)**

 

**6:05 am**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _XIAO HAOHAO KICKED ME OUT OF OUR GC_

 

 **Lu Han** : _It’s too early for this shit, Jung Jang Mi_

 

 **Lu Han** : _And u mean the one u made that u refused to add us to?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _I DIDNT DO IT FOR A REASON_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _& I’M SORRY I WOKE U UP BUT U ALL HAVE AN 8 AM TODAY ANYWAY_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _BUT NOW I FEEL BAD I DIDN’T ADD U GUYS IN_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _I DONT EVEN REMEMBER THE REASON WHY I DIDNT ADD U GUYS_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _DO U GUYS STILL WANNA BE ADDED IN? I CAN CALL JUN & TELL HIM TO ADD ME BACK IN & THEN I’LL ADD U GUYS_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _JUN’S NICER TO ME ON SHARK WEEK_

 

 **Lu Han** : _U sound like ur in complete pain_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _I AM_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _THE CRAMPS_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _CAME IN UNINVITED_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Do all girls go thru something this traumatic on their periods?_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Asking for a friend_

 

 **Yifan** : _no wonder minghao kicked u out_

 

 **Yifan** : **_it’s already enough for them that they deal with ur bullshit at 6 am in the goddamn morning let alone stay friends with them_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**what the FUCK IS UP KEVIN?**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**NO WHATD U SAY**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**WHAT THE FUCK DUDE**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**STEP THE FUCK UP KEVIN**_

 

 **Lu Han** : _**ihy for quoting that dead vine**_

 

 **Yixing** : _Good morning everyone!_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _MORNING XING GE!!!_

 

 **Lu Han** : _It’s not a good morning, xing_

 

 **Yifan** : _^_

 

 **Yixing** : _Isn’t the name in the vine “Kyle?”_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _lmao yeah_

 

 **Yixing** : _Then… Who is Kevin? :o_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _fan ge!_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Hold on one fucking minute_

 

 **Lu Han** _: Yofan’s English name isn’t Kris?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _lmfaoooo ofc not! kris is his stage name on soundcloud_

 

 **Yixing** : _Oh cool! :D_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _wait wtf?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _does anyone else actually think fan ge is cool bc he has a damna soundvloud??_

 

 **Yifan** : _**still cooler than u**_

 

 **Jang Mi** :

_**S T E P** _

_**T H E** _

_**F U C K** _

_**U P** _

_**K E V I N** _

 

**8:05 am**

 

 **Zitao** : Statistics show that 9.9/10 times I regret opening this group chat

 

 **Lu Han** : Well statistics also show that you’re still here

 

**Zitao has left take a shot every time xing says “balance”**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**HUANG ZITAO U DUCKING BITCH**_

 

**Junhui has added Jang Mi to *shit talks in Chinese***

 

***shit talks in Chinese* (3)**

**2:18 pm**  

 

**Jang Mi has sent one[[attached image]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmFXQ4kgX5A/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**IT’S MY FAVORITE COUPLE INTHE WHOLE WIDE WOOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLDDDSSDDD**_  

 

 **Jang Mi** : _fuck u guys for going to China next week without me_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i miss shanghai & beijing pls take me back with u_

 

 **Minghao** : _Baobei_

 

 **Minghao** : _What have you done?_

 

 **Junhui** : _I added her back in._

 

 **Minghao** : _But WHY?_

 

 **Junhui** : _Calm down, Haohao. We just met up after classes at the coffee shop her brother works in_

 

 **Junhui** : _I quite like this picture anyway_

 

 **Minghao** : _BUT WHERE DID SHE GET IT!? MY ACCOUNT IS PRIVATE!_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _BITCH WE DEADASS FOLLOW EACH OTHER_

 

 **Minghao** : _No, we do not_

 

 **Minghao** : _I would have remembered adding you!_

 

 **Junhui** : _You really don’t check your followers on SNS… or ANYTHING_

 

 **Junhui** : _Baobei, do you remember that time Mingyu bet that you couldn’t finish an entire vodka bottle in under 30 seconds?_

 

 **Minghao** : _…_

 

 **Junhui** : _I confiscated your phone because I was sober and I didn’t want you doing something stupid with it while you were drunk out of your fucking mind_

 

 **Junhui** : _You should really consider putting a passcode_

 

**Minghao has removed Junhui from *shit talks in Chinese***

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**i give up stanning this ship**_

 

 **Minghao** : _**Good**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**WAIT U AVOIDED MY QUESTION FROM THIS MORNING**_

 

 **Minghao** : _**What question?**_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _**WHAT WERE U DOING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!?**_

 

 **Minghao** : _**Jun was giving me head**_

  
**Jang Mi** _**: whAT THE AVTUA LFUCK?!?!?!!111?!!?** _


	2. play along with us and take a shot every time yixing says "balance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jang Mi: whatd u guys drink
> 
> Lu Han: Some cheap soju fan ge bought
> 
> Yifan: the cheap soju i bought
> 
> Zitao: A questionably expired beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Fu Longfei used to be a member of NU'EST's promotional unit, NU'EST M back in 2013 and the unit disbanded in early 2014. I'm currently watching Chao Yin Zhang Ji (CYZJ) aka The Collaboration where SVT Chinaline & Kim Samuel are competing on, and Longfei is also on it! Ngl I'm getting kinda pressed that Longfei hasn't mentioned that he knows SVT's sunbae group :/ But I hope everyone supports Chinaline, Samuel, Yanan, & Longfei on CYZJ!
> 
> Also "Da Ge" refers to the eldest brother. You don't necessarily have to be related to use it :)

**take a shot every time xing says “balance” (5)**

 

**1:53 pm**

 

 **Zitao** : _Jang Mi_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _present_

 

 **Zitao** : _I was just talking to Junhui didi after our communications class_

 

 **Zitao** : _Can you really go 2 days without sleep?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _lmfaooooo i’ve done it several times_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _doesn’t mean i don’t regret it_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _but i recuperate by sleeping more_

 

 **Zitao** : _And by that I’m assuming you mean for half the day and then you’re up again -_-_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _actually yes_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i was eating sushi this morning actually bc i havent slept since sunday_

 

 **Zitao** : _It’s Tuesday_

 

 **Jang M** i: _yep_

 

 **Zitao** : _How the fuck do you study for exams?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _bitch im a goddamn music major_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _specifically speaking, a dance major with an emphasis in music composition & all my exams r showcases, recitals, or being graded on an original choreo/composition_

 

 **Zitao** : _…_

 

 **Zitao** : _I feel like you get no sleep because of one of two things_

 

 **Zitao** : _1, you’re (genuinely) invested in your music_

 

 **Zitao** : _Or 2, you’re watching videos on SNS and wasting your time_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _im a horrible adult, what can i say?_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Thx for transforming my phone into a fucking vibrator while I had to pee in the last 5 min of my lecture bitches_

 

 **Zitao** : _You’re welcome_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ur gonna need a vibrator for ur sexually deprived ass_

 

 **Yifan** : _i can vouch bc he’s a thirsty bitch every_

 

 **Yifan** : _single_

 

 **Yifan** : _fucking_

 

 **Yifan** : _day_

 

 **Zitao** : _Just hook up with that kid who comes to ur damn tutoring sessions in the library already. U don’t stop talking about him anyway_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _wait is it that kid… what was his name again? shixuan or something?_

 

 **Lu Han** : _I’m so ready to graduate this year so I don’t have to see u fuckers anymore_

 

 **Yifan** : _we’re graduating at the same time & going back to China on the same day on the same flight bc u insisted on having a travel buddy since u “didn’t want to be alone” dipshit_

 

 **Lu Han** : _I can handle u_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Most days_

 

 **Zitao** : _50.1% counts as most days?_

 

 **Lu Han** : _It’s a fucking majority, but at least 50.1% isn’t my exam average_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Don’t @ me Huang_

 

 **Yixing** : _:(_

 

 **Yixing** : _Why is every chat like this? Can’t we keep the balance and have a healthy friendship?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _whatd u guys drink_

 

 **Lu Han** : _Some cheap soju fan ge bought_

 

 **Yifan** : _the cheap soju i bought_

 

 **Zitao** : _A questionably expired beer_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _lol iwdrank from oppas beer_

 

 **Lu Han** : _R u a lightweight, Jung Jang Mi?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _nooooooo_

 

 **Zitao** : **_She gets Asian glow faster than she can get dick_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_HUANG ZITAO U FUCKING BITCH_**

 

 **Yifan** : _***Ducking**_

 

**Jang Mi has left take a shot every time xing says “balance”**

 

**take a shot every time xing says “balance” (4)**

 

 **Yixing** : _You guys are horrible friends_

 

 **Lu Han** : _And yet we’re all still here_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Starbucks is overrated (11)**

 

**12:32 am**

 

 **Jongdae** : gUYS

 

 **Jongdae** : I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE

 

 **Jongdae** : I WAS IN MY KITCHEN

 

 **Jongdae** : I WAS JUSTWANTED TO MAKEA GRILLED CHEESE BC IVE BEEN STUDYING FOR MY BIO MIDTERM

 

 **Jongdae** : I HWVEMT ESTEN SINXE 10 AM

 

 **Jongdae** : I HEARD A DOOR SLAM

 

 **Jongdae** : & IT CAMR FWOM MY ROON

 

 **Jongdae** : BUT THW DOOR WAS ALREADYCLODOEE

 

 **Jongdae** : IM SO FUCKING SCARED RN

 

 **Jongdae** : & YALL MFS DONT EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT MEEEE

 

 **Jongdae** : Me: IM DYING GUYS SEE U AT MY FUNERAL

 

 **Jongdae** : U Guys: LOL K

 

 **Yifan** : yes that is everyone’s reaction atm now stfu kim jongdae

 

 **Zitao** : I drank questionably expired beer earlier today & I feel sick af so ur not the only one dying u goddamn drama queen

 

**Jongdae: ; ~ ;**

 

 **Minseok** : babe, do u want a hug?

**Jongdae** : Y ES

**Minseok** : the spare key is underneath the door rug

**Jongdae** : ILYSM IM COMING OVER RN

**Minseok** : just PLS don’t wake up kyungsoo or else he’ll murder everyone

**Kyungsoo** : A little too fucking late for that you punk ass bitches

**Kai** : ur all fucked now

**Junmyeon** : KIM JONGDAE THE SMOKE DETECTOR IS GOING OFF

**Lu Han** : oh my fucking god

**Baekhyun** : istg I’m going to kill someone in lecture tmrw morning

**Chanyeol** : BABY DO U NEED A HUG

**Baekhyun** : NO PARK CHANYEOL I NEED MY FUCKING BEAUTY SLEEP

**Zitao** : Narcissistic bitch

**Baekhyun** : im sorry but at least my eyebags aren’t deeper than the grand canyon sleepless beauty

**Yixing** : Oh no!! Are you guys okay? :( Do you need a fire extinguisher?? I can call the firefighters!

**Junmyeon** : No dw! We’re fine, Xing-ah!

**Jongdae** : the only angel in this gc:(

**Baekhyun** : fucking whipped

**Yifan** : i thought we had already established that kim junmyeonis willing to serve yixing like a princess

**Yixing** : G… Guys… ^^””

**Baekhyun** : THE SMOKE DETECTOR ISNT FUCJING STOPPING

**Lu Han** : WHY R U ON UR FUCKING PHONE CALL THE FUCKING FIREFIGHTERS

**Lu Han** : OR CAMPUS HELP

**Lu Han** : INSTEAD OF BUGGING EVERYONE ELSE ON HERE

**Junmyeon** : I put it out already! I’m glad I kept baking soda in the pantry just in case

**Baekhyun** : fucking chem majors

**Minseok** : do u still wanna come over, dae?

**Jongdae** : can i? :)

**Kyungsoo** : NO

**Jongdae** : but—

**Kyungsoo** : ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP BEFORE I MURDER EVERYONE HERE

**Kai** : do u need a kiss, babe?

**Kyungsoo has removed Kai from Starbucks is overrated**

**Starbucks is overrated (10)**

**Kyungsoo** : Anybody else?

**Seen by Yifan, Minseok, and 6 others at 12:45 am**

**1:03 am**

**Kyungsoo** : Yeah, I fucking thought so

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chinaline (7)**

**10:48 am**

**Longfei** : _So_

**Longfei** : _Does anyone want to tell me why Jongdae set off the smoke detector past midnight?_

**Longfei** : _I could hear the siren going off from down the block_

**Longfei** : _And that’s a 30 min walk away from their apartment_

**Yifan** : _u rly don’t want to know_

**Junhui** : _Was it really that bad?_

**Zitao** : _His fucking grilled cheese was blacker than Baekhyub’s Marc Jacobs eyeliner_

__

**Minghao** : _I expected nothing less of him_

**Junhui** : _I hope he’s okay…_

__

**Yixing** : _They are! ^^ I just checked up on Junmyeon gege before his 10:30 class and they’re all fine. I’m not sure how much that applies to Baekhyun didi but it’s better than nothing_

__

**Lu Han** : _I almost fell asleep in my 8 am tho bc jongdae wouldn’t stfu_

**Yixing** : _Lu ge, be nice! He was studying for 10+ hours :(_

**Lu Han** : **_& IM TRYING TO FUCKING GRADUATE ZHANG YIXING_**

****

**Longfei** : _Yeah, how’s that working out?_

**Lu Han** : _Fuck u da ge_

**Longfei** : _I give you study guides and my old notes for your calculus classes and this is how you repay me_

**Longfei** : _Go fuck yourself on the final_

**Longfei** : _It’s 50% of your fucking grade by the way_

**Minghao** : _This is why you don’t piss off Da Ge_

__

**Junhui** : _You’ve done it before too, haohao. Don’t act innocent._

**Longfei** : _Only Yixing and Junhui haven’t pissed me off_

**Zitao** : _Then go fucking date them_

**Minghao has removed Zitao from Chinaline**

**Chinaline (6)**

**Lu Han** : _**Possessive bastard**_

__

**Longfei has added Zitao to Chinaline**

**Chinaline (7)**

**Yixing** : _Why can’t we have a peaceful balance in our friendship? :c_

**Zitao** : _What’d u guys drink?_

**Longfei** : _**Tequila**_

**Lu Han** : soem cheap soju fan ge bought

**Yifan** : _the cheap soju i bought_

**Zitao** : _Well this time it wasn’t a questionably expired beer_

**Zitao** : _I stole some fucking bougie rosé from Chanyeol tho_

**Minghao** : _Vodka_

**Junhui** : _Red wine ^^_

**Yixing** : _Not you guys too D:_

**Lu Han** : _Junhui didi is so pure and pampered around xiao Haohao_

**Yifan** : _it’s the only time xiao haohao is soft_

**Junhui** : _GEGES  P L E A S E_

**Minghao** : _You’re not wrong but that’s not the entire story_

__

**Longfei** : …

**Longfei** : _I’m going to go fuck Dongho now later didis_

**Zitao** : _Use a condom da ge_

**  
**Longfei** : ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ **


	3. a nu'est-centric chapter. that's it

**Urban Electro Trash (7)**

 

**8:32 am**

 

**Minki** : GUYS

 

**Minki** : THE MOST STRESSFUL SHIT HAPPENED TODAY

 

**Aron** : Minki, it’s not even 9 am

 

**Minki** : BUT HYUNG U DIDNT EVEN HEAR WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY

 

**Minki** : SO JANG MI NOONA PICKED ME UP TODAY

 

**Minki** : WE WENT TO PARIS BAGUETTE TO GET BREAKFAST

 

**Dongho** : that sounds so good rn

 

**Minki** : I BOUGHT U A CROISSANT BC THEY WERE HAVING A BUY 2, GET 1 FREE DEAL

 

**Dongho** : ily minki

 

**Minki** : ANYWAY SO WE WENT TO PARIS BAGUETTE THIS MORNING

 

**Minki** : CONTEXT FIRST THO. WE WENT TO THE ONE CONNECTED TO THE SUPERMARKET BC ITS LITERALLY 5 MIN AWAY FROM MY APARTMENT

 

**Minki** : WE GOT OUR COFFEE AND OUR BREAKFAST BUT WE DECIDED TO WAIT TILL WE GOT ON CAMPUS TO EAT SO THAT WE’RE NOT RUSHING THERE BC OF TRAFFIC

 

**Minki** : AS SOON AS WE GET IN THE CAR

 

**Minki** : SOMEONE LEAVES A FUCKING CART

 

**Jonghyun** : I don’t like where this is going

 

**Minki** : THE CART STARTS TO ROLL THEU THE PARKING LOT

 

**Minki** : AND WE WERE GETTING PRESSED BC WE THOUGHT THE CART WAS GONNA HIT SOME CARS

 

**Aron** : Was it rolling by u guys?

 

**Minki** : N OOOO

 

**Minki** : BUT WE SAW IT ROLL BY OTHER CARS

 

**Minki** : BUT THIS IS WHAT HURT MY SOUL

 

**Minki** : THE CART

 

**Minki** : SCRATCHED A TESLA

 

**Aron** : We live in Seoul

 

**Aron** : Everyone who has a car here either has a Hyundai or a Kia

 

**Dongho** : This person must be a chaebol or some rich foreign exchange show off

 

**Minki** : GUYS IT HIT A FUCKING TESLA

 

**Longfei** : Where is Jang Mi meimei in all this?

 

**Minki** : She’s driving rn!

 

**Minki** : BUT SHE WAS JUST AS PRESSED AS I WAS

 

**Longfei** : Why r u guys stressing over a cart some idiot left scratching a fucking overpriced chaebol car?

 

**Longfei** : If they have enough money to get it here in Korea, whiever owns the Tesla will have money to get it fixed

 

**Longfei** : It’s just a fucking scratch

 

**Minki** : BUT STILLLL

 

**Minki** : WOULDT U GUYS BE UPSET IF SOMETHING OR SKMEONE SCRATCHED UR CAR?? IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE SOME BOUGIE ASS TESLA

 

**Jonghyun** : i wouldn’t be bc i have u minki-yah

 

**Minki** : jongie… <3

 

**Jang Mi** : im going to fucking barf at this fluff

 

**Longfei** : Meimei, dont text while driving

 

**Minhyun** : i would hate it if u got into an accident, noona

 

**Minki** : idk what the FUCK u just did minhyun-ah

 

**Minki** : BUT SHES A SPUTTERING, BLUSHING MESS RN

 

**Minki** : AHHDKF

 

**Dongho** : minki-yah… what was that,,

 

**Minki** : THIS FUCKING BITCH SLAMMED HER BRAKES AND I DEADASS JUST HIT MY HEAD ON MY PHONE SCREEN

 

**Jang Mi** : can u calm tf down? at least im parked u pussy

 

**Minki** : THE COFFEE COULDVE FUCKING SOILLED

 

**Minki** : THAT WOULDVE BEEN SUCH A WASTE OF MONEY

 

**Minki** : AND I COULDVE FUCKING DIED

 

**Jang Mi** : but did u?

 

**Minki** : well im alive but

 

**Minki** : NO TTHE PPINT

 

**Jonghyun** : aigoo pls don’t argue. hurry up & come to socio already. Seo saem is going to come in any min now

 

**Jang Mi** : we’re comingggg

 

**Minhyun** : see u guys during lunch break

 

**Jang Mi** : till then

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**11:45 am**

 

**Jang Mi** : hey guys im at our usual table, where u at?

 

**Longfei** : Me n Dongho aren’t coming

 

**Aron** : PLS do not tell me u guys r fucking

 

**Dongho** : WE’RE NOT THAT ADDICTED TO SEX

 

**Jang Mi** : debatable

 

**Longfei** : Babe cut himself while trying to cut his sandwich

 

**Jang Mi** : HOLY SHIT

 

**Jonghyun** : dongho-yah, r u ok???

 

**Minki** : pics?

 

**Aron** : did u just

 

**Minhyun** : minki, our friend cut himself and ur asking for pics

 

**Minki** : i wanna know how deep it is

 

**Minki** : like what if he needs stitches

 

**Minki** : or what if it’s deep enough to leave a scar!?!?!!

 

**Jang Mi** : what

 

**Jonghyun** : ^^””

 

**Minki** : dont u guys think that would be a cool story to tell ppl tho?!

 

**Dongho** : I’m fine

 

**Dongho** : Nurse said I just need bandages

 

**Jang Mi** : which hand was it?

 

**Dongho** : Dominant hand unfortunately :/

 

**Minhyun** : how r u texting us rn?

 

**Dongho** : Speaker mode

 

**Longfei** : I’m in the infirmary with him and I disinfected his wound

 

**Aron** : that sounds so domestic

 

**Longfei** : Well he can’t rip open an alcohol wipe packet with only his left hand

 

**Dongho** : I still tried

 

**Longfei** : Dongho can u just shut the fuck up n let me pamper u for once

 

**Jang Mi** : omg it’s getting more donestic

 

**Minki** : CUTE

 

**Jonghyun** : get better soon, Dongho-yH

 

**Dongho** : Thanks Jonghyun!

 

**Minhyun** : guess we’ll have lunch without u?

 

**Longfei** : Ueah

 

**Jang Mi** : how sad. i kinda missed u guys. it’s been a while since all of us ate lunch together

 

**Longfei** : There will be more opportunities

 

**Minki** : hyung, ur graduating this semester :(

 

**Longfei** : I’ll still be around. I need my Master’s after all

 

**Longfei** : N who else is going to abuse Dongho’s ass when he’s cranky?

 

**Dongho has removed Longfei from Urban Electro Trash**

 

**Urban Electro Trash (6)**

  
**Jang Mi** : what the fuck just happened


	4. a double upload on the other half of my pledis babies

**R u kimbap kidding me? (13)**

 

**12:51 am**

 

 **Seungkwan** : I WANNA MOVE OUT OF THESE FUCKING DORMS

 

 **Seungkwan** : THESE FUCKING SORORITY GIRLS RHAVING THEIR FUCKING PARTY OR WHATEVER TF IT IS

 

 **Seungkwan** : AND I’M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP BECAUSE I HAVE A FUCKING UNIT EXAM IN 7 HOURS

 

 **Hansol** : me n chan did offer u the third room in our apartment

 

 **Seungkwan** : I DIDNT WANT TO IMPOSE ON U AGAIN HANSOL

 

 **Seungkwan** : PLUS I DONT WORK

 

 **Seungkwan** : I’D BASICALLY BE MOOCHING OFF OF U AND CHAN BECAUSE I RELY ON MY SCHOLARSHIP MONEY TO NOT STARVE TO DEATH

 

 **Mingyu** : u starve to death anyway bc u always cram for exams instead of studying ahead of time like everyone else in college does u idiot

 

 **Seungkwan** : OK STFU NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT

 

 **Seungkwan** : I STILL PASS MY CLASSES

 

 **Wonwoo** : 65% counts as passing?

 

 **Seungkwan** : THAT WAS ONE TEST

 

 **Seungcheol** : wonu

 

 **Wonwoo** : asking for a friend

 

 **Jeonghan** : r u going to be ok, Kwanie? :(

 

 **Hansol** : kwan

 

 **Hansol** : ur housing is free bc of ur full ride

 

 **Hansol** : besides its only for one night

 

 **Hansol** : i saw u actually study ur ass off for this test & im not letting my friend fail bc some lightweight skinny bitches r getting drunk off white wine & giving frat guys head & ur trying to sleep but u cant bc of the noise

 

 **Seungkwan** : what did I do to deserve good friends?

 

 **Minghao** : You should be asking what did you do to deserve another set of parents, one and a half good friends, and people who set you up as a target for roasting

 

 **Wonwoo** : and the answer to that last question is ur existence

 

 **Seungkwan** : .

 

 **Seungkwan** : I wish I could refute all of that but ur right

 

 **Seungkwan** : ok I’m coming over soon

 

 **Hansol** : still remember the address?

 

 **Seungkwan** : yeah

 

 **Hansol** : chan is still studying too so u won’t be waking him up

 

 **Hansol** : i just finished a midterm today & i turned in a paper just now

 

 **Jeonghan** : my children r working too hard :(

 

 **Jeonghan** : i’ll make some kimbap for u Kwanie & ill drop it off at Hansol’s so that u don’t starve while u take that exam

 

 **Jeonghan** : u always skip breakfast bc u wake up an hour early to do last min studying

 

 **Minghao** : You mean last minute cramming

 

 **Jeonghan** : SEO MYUNGHO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE AND BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER

 

 **Minghao** : I never wanted him as a brother

 

 **Minghao** : Nor did I ever ask to be adopted into this crazy family

 

 **Jeonghan** : AND I DONT GIVE A FUCK SO SHUT UP

 

 **Chan** : do we get some kimbap too? :(

 

 **Jeonghan** : …

 

 **Jeonghan** : IM MAKING KIMBAP FOR ALL MY BABIES

 

 **Seungcheol** : sweetie that’s not—

 

 **Jeonghan** : UR ALL WORKING TOO HARD & NOT GETTING ENOUGH REST OR FOOD IN UR SYSTEMS

 

 **Jeonghan** : I DID NOT RAISE ALL 11 OF U TO BE SKINNY ASS STICKS

 

 **Wonwoo** : u didn’t raise us at all

 

 **Jeonghan** : SHUSH

 

 **Seokmin** : i love our mom lmfao

 

 **Soonyoung** : dad what did u do n why is mom is a good mood

 

 **Seungcheol** : i—

 

 **Seungcheol** : listen i’m not ready to be a dad

 

 **Minghao** : God, are you that stupid? They fucked, Soonyoung

 

 **Soonyoung** : !?

 

 **Soonyoung** : THE FUCKING DISRESPECT

 

 **Soonyoung** : I AM UR HYUNG

 

 **Minghao** : Are you really?

 

 **Junhui** : Wouldn’t it be incest if I dated my brother?

 

 **Jisoo** : I leave to sleep at a reasonable time

 

 **Seokmin** : 1:24 am is not a reasonable time but ok

 

 **Jisoo** : Wtf am I hearing about incest

 

 **Jeonghan** : OKAY FINE

 

 **Jeonghan** : IM NO FAN OF INCEST EITHER SO ILL RECLAIM MY CHILDRNE

 

 **Jeonghan** : side note: im going to ignore that bs about u not being ready to be a dad cheollie just for now but u better get ur shit together & take care of these children if u ever want to put a ring on this finger

 

 **Seungcheol** : …

 

 **Jeonghan** : IM CLAIMING CHAN, SOONYOUNG, SEOKMIN, MYUNGHO, MINGYU, JIHOON, & SEUNGKWAN

 

 **Mingyu** : why am i claimed

 

 **Wonwoo** : ur younger than me and ur my bf

 

 **Jeonghan** : & i need at least one child who can cook when i leave the house to go on date night with ur father

 

 **Seungcheol** : i am suddenly ready to raise this family

 

 **Jeonghan** : plus ur a bitch wonu

 

 **Wonwoo** : takes one to know one

 

 **Hansol** : i…

 

 **Minghao** : I’ve already given up on this family

 

 **Seokmin** : then start ur own

 

 **Junhui** : !??!1?!

 

 **Minghao** : No money

 

 **Jeonghan** : I HAVE NO MONEY & IM STILL SUPPORTING MY CHILDREN

 

 **Seungcheol** : sweetie, pls

 

 **Minghao** : I am supporting myself fine with my scholarship money and my part time job at the school’s bookstore. So, to be frank, your services — while appreciated — are unnecessary, thank you very much

 

 **Seungkwan** : HANSOL IM OUT FROMT

 

 **Hansol** : alright coming

 

 **Seungkwan** : IM SORRY IM ALWAYS HERE

 

 **Seungkwan** : ILL REPAY U SOMEHOW

 

 **Hansol** : seriously don’t worry about it

 

 **Seungkwan** : HANSOL IS OFFICIALLY BESTEST FRIEND

 

 **Wonwoo** : k

 

 **Mingyu** : don’t u fucking start with that

 

 **Jeonghan** : i agree with my favorite child

 

 **Chan** : im not mom’s favorite? :(

 

 **Jeonghan** : *second favorite

 

 **Chan** : (´ｖ｀)

 

 **Hansol** : ok we actually need to sleep now so i’m putting everyone on airplane mode

 

 **Seungkwan** : i’ll keep my phone on when u call in the morning, mom <3

 

 **Jeonghan** : ily kwanie <333

 

 **Hansol** : chan just fell asleep but he told me to tell u that he loves u jeonghan hyung

 

 **Jeonghan** : I LOVE MY BABY CHAN TOO

 

 **Jeonghan** : HANSOL IK I DONT SAY IT OFTEN EITHER BUT ILYSM2

 

 **Hansol** : … ok ily2 ig

 

**Hansol has put his phone on airplane mode**

 

 **Jeonghan** : smh this ungrateful child

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**6:10 am**

 

**Jihoon has left R u kimbap kidding me?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**R u kimbap kidding me? (12)**

 

**10:38 am**

 

 **Jeonghan** : ONE OF MY CHILDREN JUST FUCKING LEFT OH HELL NO


	5. My Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a triple upload today. this last one is a cute chapter between the Jung twins.
> 
> I'm not sure if everyone reading this knows it or, but I actually take real convos from my group chats or actual events & use them as inspiration for chapters
> 
> Last night I was super excited bc I planned to watch Mile 22 & I wanted to take a friend. At least ONE FRIEND. I just wanted someone to watch the movie with me bc I've literally looked up to CL ever since I became a Blackjack circa 2011. But literally all the ppl I wanted to ask were busy. I'm just glad that my brother actually said yes to going with me to watch it, bc I take my family for granted all the time. I love my friends like my family, but sometimes a reminder that ur actual blood is there for u is nice. :')

**Private chat — My Other Half (2)**

 

**5:16 pm**

 

 **Daehyun** : why r u crying

 

 **Jang Mi** : idk what ur talking about

 

 **Daehyun** : stop trying to act tough. i can hear u sniffling from my room

 

 **Daehyun** : im ur goddamn twin but that doesn’t mean im a fucking mind reader & it’s honestly insulting that u won’t tell me what’s going on

 

 **Daehyun** : we’ve been together before we even came out of that woman’s body

 

 **Daehyun** : now tell me who tf i am beating the shit out of

 

 **Jang Mi** : no one

 

 **Jang Mi** : its just me being stupid ig

 

 **Daehyun** : stop right there

 

 **Jang Mi** : i asked my friends if they wanted to see a movie

 

 **Jang Mi** : literally everyone is busy or they’re doing something else

 

 **Jang Mi** : minhyun-ah is working

 

 **Jang Mi** : minki-yah & jonghyun-ah r preparing for a presentation for their comm class

 

 **Jang Mi** : dongho cut himself trying to cut a sandwich & longfei ge is looking after him

 

 **Jang Mi** : aron-ah is flying to la thursday night bc his sister is getting married

 

 **Jang Mi** : all of chinaline have their own shit

 

 **Jang Mi** : especially junhao. theyre leaving for china in a few days

 

 **Jang Mi** : but even if they werent busy, i refuse to be third wheeling them at a movie

 

 **Jang Mi** : who knows what those horn dogs would do in the dark

 

 **Daehyun** : i wouldnt put it past them to do some kinky exhibitionist shit

 

 **Daehyun** : but ur more social than me. surely u have other friends tho?

 

 **Jang Mi** : as ive said, theyre all busy

 

 **Jang Mi** : & as much as the annoying extrovert i am, i’m also a music major so i rarely get time to hang out with ppl

 

 **Jang Mi** : i’m always on my phone in my spare time bc i have no time to begin with. so i make time to unwind by sacrificing sleep

 

 **Jang Mi** : that’s why im always up scrolling thru SNS or texting ppl at ungodly hours

 

 **Jang Mi** : it’s so depressing to just have to only sleep, study, practice, & repeat, u know?

 

 **Jang Mi** : ik im basically an insomniac now bc of my habits but i rly just wanted to have the one day where i get a day off to just be a day where i can hang out with someone

 

 **Jang Mi** : unless it’s eating out with ppl, im never available to hang oht with my friends

 

 **Jang Mi** : & i cant freely eat my food & talk to ppl without constantly checking what time it is on my phone

 

 **Jang Mi** : i only have 15 min to eat lunch then i have to rush to this stupid philosophy ge class bc my professor actually takes attendance & i get deducted points off my final grade if im late or have an unexcused absence

 

 **Daehyun** : what movie did u say u wanted to watch?

 

 **Jang Mi** : mile 22

 

 **Daehyun** : get out of ur room. we’re going

 

 **Jang Mi** : u have work in 30 min

 

 **Daehyun** : i’ll call in sick. i havent used my sick days since i started working

 

 **Jang Mi** : oppa that’s unnecessary

 

 **Daehyun** : stfu im driving

 

 **Daehyun** : now put some goddamn makeup on bc ik u will never cry when u have mascara on

 

 **Daehyun** : beat ur face. or whatever tf u girls say these days. just put on some makeup, dress up, & feel good about urself

 

 **Daehyun** : we’re going to the night showing. i’ll pay for everything & take u out to dinner

 

 **Jang Mi** : the movie’s started already tho. the showing was at 5:00. next one is at 7:25

 

 **Daehyun** : then we’re eating dinner first, watching the movie, & getting bubble tea after

 

 **Jang Mi** : oppa?

 

 **Daehyun** : istg if ur going to reject my offer—

 

 **Jang Mi** : thank u

 

 **Jang Mi** : ik i dont say it enough but

 

 **Jang Mi** : i love u so much

 

 **Daehyun** : …

 

 **Daehyun** : i love u too, jang


	6. a glance at the daily lives of the jung family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKIP THE FIRST CONVERSATION BECAUSE THERE ARE SPOILERS OF MILE 22 HERE
> 
> But if you're like me and don't care about spoilers, then be my guest & read. This is low-key my review of the movie lol
> 
> Also, the "ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ" characters that Jaejoong sends is the "kekekeke" sounds that denote laughter in Korean. Now you know where this comes from
> 
> & APGUJEONG-DONG IS A RICHASS NEIGHBORHOOD IN SEOUL SO U FUCKING BET THE JUNG FAMILY IS LOADED WTF
> 
> I also tried my hand and doing a drama script format at the end for real life conversations. I should update the tags then. Yep. Should. Totally do that.

**Jung Kids (4)**

 

**10:05 pm**

 

**Kai** : how was the movie, hyung & noona?

 

**Jang Mi** : I RLY LIKED IT

 

**Jang Mi** : LEE CHAE RIN IS A FUCKING QUEEN

 

**Jang Mi** : HER NAME WAS QUEEN IN THE MOVIE TOO LMFAO

 

**Daehyun** : i didnt get the plotline

 

**Jang Mi** : well ur a lost cause

 

**Sae Gyeong** : my friend said she didn’t like it

 

**Jang Mi** : ok the ending wasn’t the best, i’ll asmit that

 

**Jang Mi** : like it highkey triggered me

 

**Jang Mi** : but the fight choreo was soooooooo good! & the sfx makeup with the blood & gore lioked so fucking real

 

**Jang Mi** : honestly u have to pay attention to the small details to piece together the storyline

 

**Jang Mi** : bc i thought it was pretty good

 

**Jang Mi** : its a clever recollection of a revenge story told my the main guy who executed the entire operation

 

**Daehyun** : well thx for ur enlightening review

 

**Daehyun** : doesn’f change the fact that the theater was fucking packed tho goddammit

 

**Daehyun** : we had to sit in the front & i felt like my eardrums were about to burst

 

**Kai** : ouch

 

**Sae Gyeong** : where r u guys now?

 

**Daehyun** : CreativiTEA

 

**Sae Gyeong** : BUY US SOME BUBBLE TEA TOO PLS

 

**Sae Gyeong** : I WANT A LARGE THAI TEA WITH THE TAPIOCA PEARLS & LIGHT ICE

 

**Kai** : corton candy snow bubble pls :”)

 

**Jang Mi** : lmao no

 

**Daehyun** : shouldve come with us

 

**Kai** : I HAD DANCE PRACTICE AFTER MY CLASSES U FUCKING ASSHOLES

 

**Sae Gyeong** : I JUST FINISHED HAGWON HAVE MERCY ON THE MAKNAE

 

**Daehyun** : omfg were jk chill

 

**Kai** :  **_We do not fucking joke about bubble tea in this household._ **

 

**Daehyun** : shit hes using proper grammar IN ENGLISH

 

**Jang Mi** : omfg calm down, ill pay for u guys since oppa paid for everything today

 

**Daehyun** : ur friends couldnt hang out with u so i should be a good older brother

 

**Jang Mi** : the best

 

**Sae Gyeong** : omg r we all being nice to each other for a change?

 

**Kai** : i dont like it

 

**Jang Mi** : i agree. it’s too fluffy

 

**Daehyun** : its sweeter than this drink

 

**Sae Gyeong** : daehyung what did u get

 

**Daehyun** : this fucking oreo snow bubble that jang convinced me to buy

 

**Jang Mi** : i needed someone to try it for me

 

**Daehyun** : fuck u, ik i said i like sweets but this is too fucking sweet & it’s honestly disgusting

 

**Jang Mi** : tbfh anything is better than ur basic ass milk tea

 

**Daehyun** : at this point anything is better than CL getting shot in the head

 

**Jang Mi** : BITCH WTF DONT SPOIL THE ENDING FOR THEM

 

**Kai** : CL DIES?!

 

**Sae Gyeong** : WTF

 

**Daehyun** : SHE DOESNT PLAY A MAJOR PART IN THE MOVIE ANYWAY

 

**Daehyun** : I HAD HIGH HOPES WHEN I SAW THOSE TRAILERS ON HER IG

 

**Jang Mi** : FUCK U RIGHT THO

 

**Daehyun** : THAT WAS FUCKING DISAPPOINTING

 

**Kai** : i understand why ur so triggered now

 

**Jang Mi:** THEY DID MY QUEEN DIRTY

 

**Daehyun** : anyway it’s late. did appa or pops say anything?

 

**Sae Gyeong** : theyre not even home yet

 

**Jang Mi** : wtf they be doing on a friday night

 

**Jang Mi** : WAIT ACTUALLY NO

 

**Jang Mi** : I DONT WANNA KNOW

 

**Kai** : it’s nothing bad. they just went to visit uncle heechul & uncle siwon

 

**Sae Gyeong** : theyre throwing a housewarming party bc they moved to gangnam

 

**Daehyun** : oh wow, i thought they weren’t settling in until next month

 

**Sae Gyeong** : well is more like uncle heechul impulsively threw the party & uncle siwon had to roll with it bc he needs to make sure his husband happy unless he wants his dead body to be mysteriously found in the han river

 

**Daehyun** : happy spouse, happy life

 

**Jang Mi** : damn u right

 

**Jang Mi** : ok i bought the drinks. u fuckers owe me 10,000 ₩

 

**Sae Gyeong** : noted

 

**Kai** : k

 

**Daehyun** : DONT U FUCKING START THAT BULLSHIT WITH US JUNG JONGIN

 

**Jang Mi** : i thought nothing was more triggering than CL dying

 

**Jang Mi** : obviously i was wrong

 

**Sae Gyeong** : he’s just being an angsty teen bc kyungsoo hyung kicked him out of the gc even tho everyone else was disturbing his sleep that one time jongdae-ssi set off the fire alarm in his apartment & spammed everyone about it

 

**Jang Mi** : LMFAOOOO

 

**Daehyun** : kyungsoo-ssi is officially my favorite person

 

**Sae Gyeong** : its already been 2 days & kyungsoo hyung hasnt added him back yet

 

**Sae Gyeong** : no one has actually

 

**Kai** : im getting new friends

 

**Jang Mi** : good luck bc not even ur bf wants u

 

**Daehyun** : ouch

 

**Kai** : but minhyun-ssi doesnt want u at all noona

 

**Jang Mi has removed Kai from Jung Kids**

 

**Jung Kids (3)**

 

**Sae Gyeong** : well looks like jongin hyung has to search for a new family too

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♡ **Family ♡ (6)**

 

**12:30 am**

 

**Jaejoong** : Are you kids okay?

 

**Jongin** : yes appa

 

**Daehyun** : define “okay”

 

**Yunho** : What did you do?

 

**Sae Gyeong** : its more like what noona did to jongin hyung

 

**Jang Mi** : I JUST KICKED HIM OUT OF THE GC OMG

 

**Jang Mi** : STOP MAKING IT LOOK LIKE I COMMITTED A FIRST DEGREE FELONY

 

**Daehyun** : its a first degree felony in texting etiquette

 

**Jang Mi** : im stealing ur next paycheck

 

**Daehyun** : I TREATED U OUT TO DINNER, A MOVIE, & BUBBLE TEA

 

**Daehyun** : THIS IS THE THX I GET FOR BEING A GOOD BROTHER

 

**Jaejoong** : ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yunho** : Well at least you kids aren’t ready to beat each other up

 

**Daehyun** : sometimes it feels like i should

 

**Daehyun** : especially with the brains they were born with

 

**Jang Mi** : we were born at the same time, idiot

 

**Jaejoong** : Well, we’ll be on our way home soon so I expect everyone to be in one piece

 

**Jaejoong** : Your uncle Heechul made champagne cupcakes also and he insisted we take some home

 

**Jang Mi** : uncle heechul’s cupcakes ㅠㅠ

 

**Jongin** : uncle heechul’s cupcakes r good but he can’t make anything else to save his life

 

**Daehyun** : how much u wanna bet those cupcakes were from a box tho?

 

**Yunho** : Oh of course they were

 

**Jaejoong** : At least he had the common sense to add alcohol in the cake and frosting to mask the disappointment

 

**Jang Mi** : OUR PARENTS R SO SHADY I LOVE IT HAHAHAHA

 

**Yunho** : So who’s working tomorrow?

 

**Daehyun** : i am. i took the day off today so ill be making it up

 

**Jaejoong** : Go get some rest then, Dae. ^^

 

**Jaejoong** : We’ll save a cupcake for you

 

**Daehyun** : i dont want it if it tastes like disappointment

 

**Jongin** : ill eat it

 

**Jang Mi** : u ate all the chicken we were supposed to eat for dinner & left us with nothing

 

**Sae Gyeong** : i was looking forward to the chicken kaarage D:

 

**Jongin** : did i or did i not order pizza & watch all of u eat it in front of me?

 

**Jaejoong** : ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Jaejoong** : Go sleep now, kids. We’ll be home soon.

 

**Jaejoong** : And I better see you sleeping this time, Jung Jang Mi

 

**Jang Mi** : yes appa

 

**Jaejoong** : Everyone else please sleep well ^-^

 

**Seen by Yunho, Daehyun, and 3 others at 12:50 am**

  
  


**YUNHO**

(Relaxing in the driver’s seat, his fingers wrapped securely around his keys as he looks at his husband with loving eyes)

…

 

**JAEJOONG**

(He catches his husband looking at him. He’s taken off guard but he returns a smile)

What is it?

 

**YUNHO**

I’m just really happy.

 

**JAEJOONG**

(He leans forward and cups  **YUNHO** ’s cheek before catching his lips in a chaste, unhurried kiss. He pulls away after a few seconds. He speaks in hushed voice.)

I am too. Now let’s go home before our kids actually commit a first degree felony.

  
**YUNHO** chuckles and starts the car. He turns on his headlights to light up the darkness as he backs out of  **HEECHUL** and  **SIWON** ’s shared home in Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam.  **JAEJOONG** turns the radio on to a random pop station so that his husband doesn’t fall asleep during the drive home. He knows  **YUNHO** will just drive with one hand the entire time, much to  **JAEJOONG** ’s dismay, but he can’t deny that his husband looks attractive doing so -- just as attractive when they were first dating.  **JAEJOONG** holds his husband’s hand, earning him a glance and a gentle smile from  **YUNHO** . The duration of their drive is filled with a comfortable silence and the faint sweetness of a tray of champagne cupcakes on  **JAEJOONG** ’s lap.


	7. we just wanted to play pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all thought i was dead? psych, y'all thought
> 
> although college life has dragged me away from this pic longer than i would like

**Unnamed Chat (6)**

**11:55 am**

**Youngjae** : i just left physiology & my professor just shaded us for being broke

**Daehyun** : whatd he say?

**Youngjae** : so we’re learning about how things pass the cell membrane

**Youngjae** : basically he was rambling about how 3 sodium ions are always exiting the membrane & entering the extra cellular fluid & there r 2 potassium ions that are always entering the cell into the intercellular fluid

**Jong Up** : that’s too much science for one day

**Youngjae** : not everyone is stupid like you, jong up

**Himchan** : LMAOOOOO

**Yongguk** : Is that anything new though?

**Jong Up** : hYUNG WTF

**Yongguk** : Continue the story

**Youngjae** : 3 sodium ions leaving the cell membrane

**Youngjae** : 2 potassium ions entering

**Youngjae** : my professor said, and i quote,

**Youngjae** : “wow that sounds like your guys’s bank accounts”

**Himchan** : ………. ouch

**Jong Up** : i’m not even taking physio n i fucking felt that

**Jong Up** : now i just feel even more attacked

**Daehyun** : …

**Daehyun** : i dropped almost 65,000 ₩ on jang that night we watched mile 22 together…

**Youngjae** : wtf?

**Jong Up** : with whose goddamn money

**Daehyun** : a monkey’s

**Daehyun** : i said goodbye to all the money i made on 2 shifts

**Daehyun** : that’s 8 fucking hours of dealing with that snake of a manager yoo jieun breathing down my neck, criticizing every goddamn americano i make, & having to continuously kick ppl out bc they want to use the corner booths for making out

**Junhong** : hyung, jieun noona is so nice tho

**Daehyun** : SHES ONLY NICE TO U BC SHE GIVES U FREE CROISSANTS

**Daehyun** : FREE CROISSANTS THAT I MADE AT 7 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING

**Junhong** : well at least u have a job :(

**Junhong** : im still a broke high school student who has to go to hagwon for 3 hours everyday

**Jong Up** : ah… hagwon’s still a thing

**Youngjae** : unfortunate

**Yongguk** : You’re almost done, Junhong-ah

**Himchan** : just one more year and ur free

**Junhong** : i can’t wait to be done already

**Youngjae** : you’re gonna be so glad to be able to nap during your breaks in college

**Junhong** : that sounds glorious

**Youngjae** : it is

**Youngjae** : it brings a tear to my eye every time i think about napping during my breaks in between classes

**Yongguk** : How much sleep did u last night get this time?

**Youngjae** : 3 hours

**Daehyun** : ur still getting more sleep than my sister

**Yongguk** : Seriously? Jang needs to take better care of herself

**Daehyun** : for fuck’s sake u should just do it for her

**Daehyun** : we’re always nagging her to get some damn sleep but she only rly listens to u

**Yongguk** : I’m not going to do that. She doesn’t need a third parent

**Daehyun** : well what she “needs” vs. what she NEEDS r 2 different things

**Himchan** : i smell tension

**Jong Up** : is she still pining after that hwang kid? the one who hangs out with choi minki n the rest of that group?

**Daehyun** : honestly they’re both pining over each other

**Daehyun** : & at this point, i gave up

**Daehyun** : it’s been over a year

**Junhong** : but u still have hope for yongguk hyung & jang mi noona & its been more than 4 years

**Daehyun** : that’s bc i think theyre more compatible with each other

**Yongguk** : Let’s not talk about this again

**Daehyun** :

 

**Jong Up** : did u make ur uncle changmin into a gif?

**Daehyun** : what about it?

**Himchan** : hey shut up and hurry over to the student lounge already

**Himchan** : we agreed to play pool at 12:30 and it’s almost 1

**Youngjae** : sorry i’m omw rn

**Youngjae** : i had to take care of some financial aid papers

**Youngjae** : and istg if u get the 8 ball in the wrong hole again jung daehyun

**Daehyun** : HEY

**Daehyun** : I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE IT THAT TIME

**Youngjae** : WE COULD HAVE WON IF IT WASN’T FOR U

**Daehyun** : WELL FUCK U TOO U COULDVE TAKEN THAT HIT

**Daehyun** : BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO

**Daehyun** : U WERE THE BITCH THAT SAID IT WAS OK IF I TOOK IT

**Daehyun** : & im almost there too

**Himchan** : hurry tf up i have class in an hour

**Jong Up** : heeeereeeee hyuuuungs

**Youngjae** : just so we’re clear

**Youngjae** : himchan hyung is going to be my partner this time

**Daehyun** : fuck u too ill just play with up

**Yongguk** : I’ll play the next round

**Yongguk** : Whichever team loses, I’ll rotate out with someone

**Yongguk** : But I’ll take Himchan’s spot when he has to leave

**Daehyun** : fair enough

**Jong Up** : yongguk hyung can beat all of us on his own if he wanted to tbh

**Jong Up** : & paired with himchan hyung?

**Jong Up** : forfeiting sounds rly nice compared to being utterly destroyed

**Youngjae** : fuck u jong up i can hold my own in pool too

**Daehyun** : debatable

**Himchan** : damn the lack of respect in this chat is just so fucking rude

**Daehyun** : U WANNA TALK ABOUT BEING FUCKING RUDE

**Daehyun** : U ATE MY FUCKING CHEESECAKE AFTER OUR STATS CLASS EVEN THI I HAD MY FUCKING NAME ON THE LID

**Daehyun** : T H A T

**Daehyun** : WAS FUCKING RUDE

**Himchan** : you’re gaining weight anyway

**Daehyun** : ur losing brain cells everyday

**Yongguk** : Can you all just shut the fuck up and get off your goddamn phones before Junhong gets distracted during classes and we can finally get the fuck to playing pool?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3:06 pm**

**Junhong** : so did i miss something while i was in class?

**Himchan** : other than ppl getting their asses kicked in pool and a shit ton of cursing?

**Himchan** : nothing at all


	8. what that nipple do though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> click jeonghan's link, i dare you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> just because college stole 4 months of my life from me doesn't mean jihoon's nipple piercing didn't pass me by

**R u kimbap kidding me? (13)**

 

**1:15 am**

 

**Jeonghan has sent** [[one image]](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn23fDxndhP/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1g3gndjykb31f)

 

**Jeonghan** : so

 

**Jeonghan** : lee jihoon

 

**Mingyu** : HOLY

 

**Seokmin** : IS THAT A NIPPLE PIERCING???

 

**Jihoon** : What about it?

 

**Wonwoo** : So you’re resulting in body modification to get some dick? Are you that desperate?

 

**Minghao** : Sounds like you’re jealous

 

**Wonwoo** : Gross. I don’t need piercings to show how perfect I am, right babe?

 

**Mingyu** : OF COURSE NOT BABY

 

**Mingyu** : YOURE THE MASTERPIECE BEYOND MASTERPIECES

 

**Jihoon** : Get that disgusting fluff out of this fucking group chat

 

**Wonwoo** : Sounds like YOU’RE the jealous one now

 

**Hansol** : is this gonna be another catfigjt? i’ve already lost so much money to josh ._.

 

**Jeonghan** : C H I L D R E N

 

**Jeonghan** : UR ALL FORGETTING WHY I SUMMONED U HERE

 

**Junhui** : Uhhhhh

 

**Jeonghan** : WHEN DID U EVEN GET THAT NIPPLE PIERCING?!

 

**Jihoon** : Two weeks ago

 

**Minghao** : Where did you even go? Even I don’t know a guy who can do nipples

 

**Hansol** : …

 

**Hansol** : i dont even wanna know the “guys” u have connections to

 

**Minghao** : If you actually man up, you might stop being a loser

 

**Hansol** : now ur just being an ass

 

**Wonwoo** : When is Minghao not an ass?

 

**Seungkwan** : JUNHUI CONTROL UR BF

 

**Junhui** : Baobei~ you promised to be nice!

 

**Jihoon** : God, I can practically HEAR the aegyo

 

**Minghao** : Shut up, he’s the most precious thing on the planet!

 

**Wonwoo** : Here we go…

 

**Mingyu** : FALSE

 

**Mingyu** : JEON WONWOO IS

 

**Seokmin** : GYUNAO FIGHT GYUHAO FIGHT GYUHAO FIGHT

 

**Jeonghan** : my money’s on gyu

 

**Seungcheol** : ENOUGH

 

**Seungcheol** : i thought we agreed all fights were going to be taken OFF the chat

 

**Jihoon** : Wow. Choi Seungcheol is the only one on my side once again.

 

**Minghao** : CORRECTION

 

**Minghao** : You said all UNNECESSARY fights. This is CLEARLY NECESSARY.

 

**Junhui has removed Minghao from the chat**

 

**R u kimbap kidding me? (12)**

 

**Jeonghan** : holy shit

 

**Mingyu** : did Wen Junhui just

 

**Seokmin** : ASDHFDIPWL

 

**Wonwoo** : I knew there was a spine in there!

 

**Junhui** : …

 

**Junhui** : He was being unreasonable ^^;

 

**Jihoon** : Finally, that’s one less person to nag me about my nipple

 

**Jeonghan** : hey, i don’t find ur nipple disgusting. it’s just that idk if i could do it myself.

 

**Jihoon** : Am I forcing you to get one, Yoon Jeonghan?

 

**Seungcheol** : Guys, come on. It’s not that bad.

 

**Hansol** : !!!!!

 

**Hansol** : no one says that unless they’re into that

 

**Jeonghan** : oh

 

**Jeonghan** : OH

 

**Jeonghan** : so THATS what ur into baby? ;)

 

**Jihoon** : Whore

 

**Jeonghan** : antisocial bitch

 

**Junhui** : Isn’t Chan also in this group chat?

 

**Jeonghan** : …

 

**Chan** : …

 

**Chan** : This is why I muted the group chat

 

**Jeonghan** : cHAN

 

**Jeonghan** : CHANIE WHOSE BABY R U???

 

**Jihoon** : HE IS A FIRST YEAR IN COLLEGE WHO SKIPPED A GRADE

 

**Jihoon** : THAT SHIT SHOULD’VE DIED WHEN WE WERE STILL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

 

**Jeonghan** : STFU LEE

 

**Jeonghan** : CHAN IS MY BABY NO MATTER HOW FUCKING OLD HE IS

 

**Jeonghan** : RIGHT CHANIE??

 

**Seen by Lee Chan at 1:33 am**

 

**Wonwoo** : And there he goes…

 

**Jeonghan** : …

 

**Jeonghan** : im upset

 

**Jihoon** : If you’re all done screaming about my nipple piercing now, I’ve got to get to work soon.

 

**Jeonghan** : WAIT I NEED TO KNOW ONE MORE THING

 

**Jihoon** : WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!?

 

**Jeonghan** : SCALE OF 1-10

 

**Jeonghan** : HOW MUCH DID IT HURT???

 

**Jihoon** : Seeing that you're the real one who wants dick

 

**Jihoon** : Why don’t you try it for yourself?


	9. rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is most likely going to be it for my spontaneous 3 in a row upload after being absent for 4 months lol
> 
> but who knows? maybe inspiration will hit again and there will be more coming in the near future and not in 100+ days

**Yixing has added Kai to Starbucks is overrated**

 

**Starbucks is overrated (11)**

 

**8:19 pm**

 

 **Kyungsoo** : Oh

 

 **Kyungsoo** : That’s right

 

 **Kyungsoo** : I forgot about adding you back

 

 **Kai** : for three days? :(

 

 **Kyungsoo** : Don’t give me that soft bullshit

 

 **Kyungsoo** : It wouldn’t be as effective if it wasn’t you

 

 **Kai** : i feel loved

 

 **Kyungsoo** : You should be

 

 **Baekhyun** : what’s gotten ur panties in a twist?

 

 **Kyungsoo** : You mean the ones you left at my apartment? The very ones you stole and hoarded from Tao?

 

 **Zitao** : WAIT WHAT

 

 **Baekhyun** : i fucking regret dating ur ass

 

 **Kyungsoo** : The feeling’s mutual

 

 **Kyungsoo** : You couldn’t top for shit

 

 **Lu Han** : we already established that baekhyun cant top to save his life

 

 **Baekhyun** : and u think u can?

 

 **Lu Han** : bitch i don’t think i can

 

 **Lu Han** : i KNOW i can

 

 **Jongdae** : BAHAHAHAHAHA 😂😂😂😂😂

 

 **Kai** : uhhhhhhhh

 

 **Lu Han** : WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I CANT TOP

 

 **Lu Han** : IM A FUCKING VERSE FOR SHIT SAKE

 

 **Yixing** : let’s no push possibilities aside ^^;;

 

 **Minseok** : if anything, i can verify he’s a verse

 

 **Jongdae** : wHAT!?

 

 **Zitao** : U MEAN U DIDNT TOP LU GE!?

 

 **Minseok** : I said he’s a verse, not a fucking dominant

 

 **Minseok** : that fucking means we switched it up, ok??

 

 **Minseok** : but 60/40, i was topping

 

 **Lu Han** : i get too lazy to top

 

 **Zitao** : why does that sound like an excuse to cover up that ur a bottom thru & thru?

 

 **Lu Han** : I HAVE PRIDE HUANG

 

 **Lu Han** : SOMETHING U DONT UNDERSTAND

 

 **Yifan** : can u just stfu for once?

 

 **Kyungsoo** : Unfortunately, shutting up is not in anyone’s dictionary here except for those with common sense

 

 **Junmyeon** : I leave to clock out of my shift at the coffee shop

 

 **Junmyeon** : And this is what I come back to…

 

 **Chanyeol** : this is why you shouldn't leave us to our own devices even for a second


	10. studying? don't know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my jren heart <3

**Urban Electro Trash (7)**

 

**8:39 pm**

 

 **Minki** : what r midterms

 

 **Jang Mi** : what is college

 

 **Minki** : what is sleep

 

 **Jang Mi** : what purpose is there to staying awake

 

 **Minki** : what is life

 

 **Jang Mi** : what is death

 

 **Minki** : does the afterlife exist

 

 **Jang Mi** : u ever wonder if heaven would allow us idiots thru it’s gates

 

 **Aron** : ???

 

 **Aron** : What the fuck?

 

 **Dongho** : i am confusion

 

 **Jonghyun** : Noona, Minki-ya, are you two ok?

 

 **Minki** : i’vewbeen studying english for 6 hours straight…

 

 **Jang Mi** : i hit a creativity block & i’m crying over my composition midterm

 

 **Jang Mi** : dongho wont help me smh

 

 **Dongho** : didnu forget that we have the same professor?

 

 **Jang Mi** : I ASKED FOR UR HELP, NOT TO DO MY FINAL FOR ME

 

 **Aron** : I’m calling bullshit on that

 

 **Jang Mi** : hey i wish someone else could do it but even ik we can't all have nice things

 

 **Minhyun** : where are you guys now?

 

 **Jang Mi** : 24/7 dance room number 3a

 

 **Minki** : library ㅠㅠ

 

 **Jonghyun** : i was heading for the student union but i can stop by minki-ya

 

 **Minki** : jongie ilysm!!!! ❤️❤️❤️

 

 **Minhyun** : noona, did you eat yet?

 

 **Jang Mi** : haven’t had time to…

 

 **Minhyun** : you’re still on campus right? i just got out of a meeting at work. i can buy you something before i stop by

 

 **Minhyun** : i haven’t eaten yet either

 

 **Jang Mi** : no it’s ok!!! i’m wrapping up anyway

 

 **Jang Mi** : let’s meet up in front of the fountain & eat dinner together tho!

 

 **Aron** : A bit late for dinner, don’t you think?

 

 **Jonghyun** : at least they’re not eating at 1 am this time

 

 **Minhyun** : no, don't worry about it. i'm about 10 min away from the studio, so i'll head over there now

 

 **Minhyun** : what do you want to eat, noona?

 

 **Jang Mi** : ummmm surprise me!

 

 **Longfei** : _Meimei, ik ur forever whipped bc of fox boy but don’t drain his wallet_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i am not whipped for minhyun excuse u ge_

 

 **Jang Mi** _: i wasn’t going to do that anyway!!! i can’t do that to him!_

 

 **Longfei** : _i beg to differ but we agree to disagree_

 

 **Dongho** : starting to regret choosing to learn japanese over mandarin back in high school

 

 **Longfei** : don’t worry about it jagiya, i can always teach u

 

 **Longfei** : ur adorable when u speak in japanese anyway

 

 **Dongho** : _i love you_

 

 **Longfei** : ik u put that through a korean-chinese translator but

 

 **Longfei** : _i love u too_

 

 **Jang Mi** : AWWWWWW ㅠㅠ

 

 **Minki** : wait what does that say

 

 **Jang Mi** : they said i love u to each other in mandarin

 

 **Mink** i: omg wait that's rly cute ㅠㅠ

 

 **Aron** : @Minki @Jang Mi — When are your midterms?

 

 **Jang Mi** : got one in t-minus 36 hours

 

 **Minki** : tomorrow……….

 

 **Jonghyun** : minki-ya, look up from your phone

 

**Seen by Minki at 9:15 pm**

 

 **Aron** : It’s a bit funny

 

 **Jang Mi** : what is?

 

 **Aron** : Remember when we all met, we thought Jonghyun was straight?

 

 **Longfei** : what a surprise when he came out as bisexual

 

 **Dongho** : wouldn’t say it was surprising

 

 **Dongho** : it was more surprising when he and minki started going out, given minki's track record of never keeping a relationship for more than a month

 

 **Aron** : I’m happy for them though

 

 **Aron** : It's been almost a year and they're going strong

 

 **Jang Mi** : me too :”)

 

 **Minhyun** : noona, can you open the door? i’m here and i bought soup dumplings

 

**Seen by Jang Mi at 9:20 pm**

 

**Aron has removed Minhyun and Jang Mi from Urban Electro Trash**

 

**Urban Electro Trash (5)**

 

 **Longfei** : they won’t get the notification for that, right?

 

 **Aron** : To my knowledge, Minhyun-ah doesn’t get notifications on this group chat unless he checks his messages because he muted us

 

 **Aron** : And I made the settings so that no one knows if they were kicked out so they shouldn’t see any of these messages once they’re added back in

 

 **Dongho** : they don’t get notified if they get added back either, right?

 

 **Aron** : Nah, I triple checked to make sure

 

 **Aron** : Worse case is that they find out they’re locked out of the group chat, but they’re so whipped for each other that I doubt they’ll be checking their phones

 

 **Jonghyun** : iwhope they find happiness

 

 **Dongho** : Yeah…

 

 **Minki** : i hate being an asshole but as one of minhyun’s best friend

 

 **Minki** : as much as i love noona, i’ll never forgive her if she leads minhyun on and hurts him

 

 **Longfei** : meimei has yet to do something more with her feelings so it’s safe to assume that progress is slow

 

 **Longfei** : although i share your sentiment, minki didi

 

 **Jonghyun** : these kinds of things take time, so let’s be patient

 

 **Jonghyun** : and for now, even if we’re all avoiding the subject like it’s taboo, let’s not treat them or each other differently

 

 **Aron** : Well said

 

**Longfei has added Minhyun and Jang Mi to Urban Electro Trash**

 

**Urban Electro Trash (7)**

 

 **Minki** : wait, noona, share some of those soup dumplings with me pls D:

 

**Seen by Jonghyun, Aron, and 3 others at 9:36 pm**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seen by Jang Mi at 11:47 pm**

 

 **Jang Mi** : oh uh

 

 **Jang Mi** : it’s all gone lmao

 

 **Minki** : rUDE

 

**Seen by Jang Mi, Longfei, and 4 others at 11:59 pm**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seen by Minhyun at 7:02 am**


	11. real talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be chapter 15 but my gut was screaming at me to post some angst earlier than scheduled, so here ya go!
> 
> i don't think this is a particularly dark chapter, but there is an implication of mental health issues, just fyi

**Unnamed Chat (6)**

 

**3:19 pm**

  
****

**Daehyun** : i regret taking up administrative business as my major

 

**Jong Up** : u’ve been saying that ever since we entered college n we always tell u the same thing every time

 

**Jong Up** : uCOULDVE done music with us

 

**Jong Up** : i see ur sister in the dance rooms sometimes too n she’ll ask me if ur ever going to change ur mind

 

**Jong Up** : she’ll never say it out loud but she’s worried about u dae

 

**Jong Up** : u never look happy anymore

 

**Daehyun** : imalready almost done with college

 

**Daehyun** : after next semester, i'm going to be a fourth year

 

**Daehyun** : i’ll just be left behind if I switch majors now

 

**Jong Up** : i’d rather be left behind in a major i enjoy than be ahead of everyone else in a career i never wanted to do in the first place

 

**Daehyun** : dw about me

 

**Daehyun** : i gtg. class is starting in 5 min

 

**Jong Up** : dae?

 

**Daehyun** : what

 

**Jong Up** : u can always test out of certain classes in the music department

 

**Daehyun** : bye up

 

 

~ (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ~

 

 

**Jong Up has made a private chat with Yongguk, Junhong, and 2 others**

 

**3:41 pm**

 

**Jong Up** : i rly hope dae doesn’t end up regretting his life choices

 

**Youngjae** : u know he’s always been studious

 

**Jong Up** : he looks miserable tho

 

**Youngjae** : even in areas of studies he’s hated, he’s always tried his best and worked extremely hard

 

**Jong Up** : youngjae he’s still fucking miserable

 

**Jong Up** : i overheard from saw gyeong-ah he had an argument with his dads bc his grades have been suffering lately

 

**Jong Up** : they keep telling him that he doesn’t have to do this to himself but daehyun just shuts everything out

 

**Jong Up** : for shits sake, one of his dads is a music professor and the other is the dean for the university’s college of music

 

**Yongguk** : Sometimes it’s the people who support you the most are the people who you want to disappoint the least

 

**Himchan** : Imho it’s still selfish to think like that bc ur just shutting out everyone who just wants to make sure ur ok

 

**Jong Up** : oh hyungs ur here early today

 

**Himchan** : My lab TA let us out 20 min early

 

**Yongguk** : My new manager at the tutoring center is chill and he let me end my shift early today too

 

**Junhong** : wow, I’m not even in college yet & I’m stressed for Daehyun hyung

 

**Youngjae** : hey junhong-ah, r u on ur way to hagwon rn?

 

**Junhong** : Unfortunately not :/

 

**Junhong** : I'm in hagwon rn

 

**Himchan** : r u even allowed to use ur phone in hagwon?

 

**Junhong** : ...

 

**Youngjae** : that's a yes!

 

**Yongguk** : Kid, get off your phone. We don't want you in trouble.

 

**Jong Up** : don't worry junhong-ah! just one more semester n ur going to be in college with us n u can use ur phone all u want!

 

**Youngjae** : pretty sure that's not something u should be telling a hs student

 

**Himchan** : Uhhhhh Guk and I r graduating this year

 

**Jong Up** : damn it, that’s right

 

**Yongguk** : We're coming back for our masters though. We'll still be around, just not as much as you guys are used to

 

**Junhong** : :(

 

**Junhong** : it’s rly not fun being the youngest

 

**Youngjae** : no fuck u maknae stfu

 

**Youngjae** : enjoy ur fucking youth while it lasts

 

**Youngjae** : adulting is a fucking trap

 

**Jong Up** : that’s one way to sell the inevitable to junhong-ah

 

**Himchan** : Is he wrong tho?

 

**Yongguk** : Seriously though, get off the phone, Junhong. You can check your messages after class.

 

**Seen by Junhong at 4:15 pm**

 

**Yongguk** : I get you're all worried about Daehyun-ah

 

**Yongguk** : But this isn't our business and we shouldn't interfere with it unless he opens up about it

 

**Jong Up** : ???

 

**Jong Up** : So you're okay with letting him be miserable for the rest of his life??

 

**Himchan** : to be fair, he brought this onto himself

 

**Jong Up** : Hyung!!!

 

**Himchan** : yes, it's unfair Jong Up, but remember that Daehyun isn't us. we aren't the rich chaebol kids whose parents pay for their tuition for yonsei. some of us lived at the poverty line for all our lives and we're lucky enough to earn scholarships that help us even pursue music, especially since it doesn't guarantee us a stable income

 

**Himchan** : Daehyun was born with everything he needed & MORE so that he could pursue his dream

 

**Himchan** : so why didn't he?

 

**Himchan** : if he wanted to, he would've told us why by now

 

**Himchan** : we're an extension of his family as much as he is to us, but that doesn't warrant us pushing his boundaries or he'll only shut us out more

 

**Yongguk** : Wow, this is the smartest thing I've heard you say the entire time I've known you

 

**Himchan** : ...

 

**Himchan** : fuck u

 

**Youngjae** : lol

 

**Himchan** : anyway, i say don't worry about it until he's ready to talk about it

 

**Himchan** : he probably gets that shit a lot from his family anyway

 

**Jong Up** : :/

 

**Jong Up** : alright but if it gets out of hand, can we intervene?

 

**Himchan** : define "out of hand"

 

**Jong Up** : psychologically out of hand for him

 

**Yongguk** : Of course

 

**Jong Up** : makes me feel a bit better now

 

**Himchan** : don't worry ur little heads about it too much

 

**Himchan** : now if u'll excuse me, i've got a date

 

**Jong Up** : have fun hyung!

 

**Yongguk** : PLEASE don't drink so much that you make a fool out of yourself in front of your date and in public

 

**Youngjae** : no pls do that i wanna hear about it

 

**Himchan** : ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮


	12. unNNGGggghHHhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know the Youtube show, you know the Youtube show
> 
> AKA
> 
> How the f*ck are Jang Mi and Sae Gyeong able to watch a series of two drag queens who talk whatever they want because it's their show, and not yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please note that these conversations do not follow chats that go over the course of days. Consider my spontaneous uploads to follow chats that happen over the course of 1-2 weeks. I have pre-written several chat rooms already, but my lazy/busy ass doesn't feel like uploading/has too much shit going on in her actual life

**Jung Kids (4)**

 

**9:33 am**

 

**Daehyun** : JUNG JANG MI

 

**Daehyun** : SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP

 

**Daehyun** : I STILL HAVE ANOTHER 15 MIN BEFORE I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS

 

**Jang Mi** : BITCH I AM BINGE WATCHING RU PAUL’S DRAG RACE DON’T FUCKING @ ME

 

**Kai** : can u watch that in South Korea?

 

**Jang Mi** : the internet is a thing u know

 

**Kai** : well yeah but our country is deadass conservative af

 

**Jang Mi** : i’ve got aron oppa who can change locations on my laptop so i can watch if i ever need to

 

**Daehyun** : U CAN LEAVE THE HOUSE & WATCH UR FUCKING DRAG SHOW AT MINKI’S HOUSE

 

**Jang Mi** : NO HES GOT A FINAL HES STUDYING FOR :((

 

**Daehyun** : …

 

**Daehyun** : u gave up with ur finals didn’t u?

 

**Jang Mi** : YES NOW STOP I JUST WANNA WATCH GIA GUNN SLAY IT ON THE RUNWAY

 

**Daehyun** : at least i have the satisfaction of knowing ur gonna fail once this semester is over

 

**Jang Mi** : OK YEAH RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT I’M A DUMBASS U HAUGHTY PRICK

 

**Jang Mi** : NOW LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 

 

**10:44 pm**

 

**Sae Gyeong** : wait noona what episode r u on?

 

**Jang Mi** : lol im on season 9

 

**Sae Gyeong** : we don’t talk about that season

 

**Jang Mi** : u haven’t seen it have u?

 

**Sae Gyeong** : r u almost done?

 

**Jang Mi** : i havent started episode 1 yet get ur fucking ass over here

 

**Jang Mi** : wait bring milk tea pls

 

**Sae Gyeong** : will doooooo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2:05 am**

 

**Daehyun** : i just got home

 

**Kai** : theyre still watching…

 

**Daehyun** : gyeong dont u have a final at 8 am?

 

**Jang Mi** : STFU WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EPISODE

 

**Daehyun** : aight


	13. jeonghan, stop snooping around, you snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon: Are you fucking serious? Again?
> 
> Jeonghan: LEE JIHOON U R FUCKING STAYING IN OUR GROUP CHATS
> 
> Jihoon: I can always leave
> 
> Jeonghan: THEN ILL KEEP ADDING U BACK
> 
> Jeonghan: ANYWAY
> 
> Jeonghan: is verkwan a thing?

**Jeonghan has made a private chat with Seungcheol, Jisoo, and 8 others**

 

**Jeonghan has named the chat Is Verkwan a thing???**

 

**Is Verkwan a thing??? (11)**

 

**7:43 pm**

 

 **Jihoon** : Are you fucking serious? Again?

 

 **Jeonghan** : LEE JIHOON U R FUCKING STAYING IN OUR GROUP CHATS

 

 **Jihoon** : I can always leave

 

 **Jeonghan** : THEN ILL KEEP ADDING U BACK

 

 **Jeonghan** : ANYWAY

 

 **Jeonghan** : is verkwan a thing?

 

 **Junhui** : What?

 

 **Minghao** : What the fuck is a Verkwan?

 

 **Jeonghan** : Hansol & Seungkwan. Hansol goes by Vernon

 

 **Chan** : how did the name Vernon come from Hansol hyung?

 

 **Jisoo** : It’s his American name. Like how I go by Joshua when ppl talk to me in English

 

 **Chan** i mean i guess that makes sense

 

 **Seokmin** : i thought they were already a thing?

 

 **Seokmin** : i havent been too up to date with the relationships here tbh

 

 **Wonwoo** : from what I heard…

 

 **Wonwoo** : seungkwan told me that after this semester, he might actually take up hansol’s offer & move into his & chan’s apartment

 

 **Chan** : but I’m moving out after this semester bc I wanna move in with Mom & Dad

 

 **Soonyoung** : ur parents?

 

 **Chan** : Yes

 

 **Chan** : Seungcheol hyung & Jeonghan hyung r my parents

 

 **Mingyu** : holy shit

 

 **Mingyu** : chan’s even calling them mom & dad

 

 **Mingyu** : u guys rly are becoming parents

 

 **Jeonghan** : IKR I FUCKING LOVE IT ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

 **Seungcheol** : he just wants to move in with us bc Jeonghan-ah makes good kimbap

 

 **Chan** : nuh-uh! Rent is cheaper too :(

 

 **Chan** : I wanted to move where mom & dad lived in the first place but hansol hyung insisted on our current apartment bc the train station to university is a 2 min walk

 

 **Chan** : but the landlord is upping the price on rent next school year ㅠㅠ

 

 **Jeonghan** : ITS OK CHANIE U CAN ALWAYS COME BACK TO US

 

 **Seungcheol** : he never moved in with us at all tho…?

 

 **Jeonghan** : NOW THE REST OF MY CHILDREN JUST NEED TO MOVE IN WITH US

 

 **Jeonghan** : WE CAN ALL BE A HAPPY FAMILY TOGETHER

 

 **Seungcheol** : sweetie we would have to make 8 figures & get a fucking mansion to support this many children

 

 **Jisoo** : Starting to wonder if any of our group chats were good ideas

 

 **Jihoon** : Before I barf, leave this group chat too, and block everyone’s numbers

 

 **Jihoon** : Get back to what that devil in disguise wanted to talk about

 

 **Jeonghan** : i should just fisown u while i still have the chance

 

 **Jihoon** : You’d be doing me a favor

 

 **Minghao** : I want to be disowned too

 

 **Jeonghan** : …

 

 **Jeonghan** : at least there’s one child who loves me

 

 **Chan** : im the favorite

 

 **Wonwoo** : mingyu, ur the second favorite. say u love ur parents

 

 **Mingyu** : uhhhhhhh

 

 **Seokmin** : WE’RE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE

 

 **Jeonghan** : RIGHT

 

 **Jeonghan** : VERKWAN

 

 **Junhui** : I think they’re cute!

 

 **Mingyu** : i would support them if they dated

 

 **Jihoon** : We ALL should if we’re any decent friends

 

 **Soonyoung** : ofc we would all support them if they were to date, right?

 

 **Minghao** : Without a doubt

 

 **Minghao** : You were all supportive of me going out with Jun

 

 **Minghao** : Even if he did flirt with Mingyu

 

 **Junhui** : I—!?

 

 **Junhui** : LISTEN, YOU GAVE ME NO SIGNS THAT YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME, ASSHOLE

 

 **Soonyoung** : u WERE pushing him away & being mean to him

 

 **Minghao** : Did I not always say sorry and make it up to him?

 

 **Seokmin** : i dont think thats how relationships work

 

 **Jisoo** : That’s not even how courting someone works

 

 **Jihoon** : Your old man side is showing

 

 **Jisoo** :

 

 

 **Mingyu** : i’d still smash jun if i wasn’t taken

 

**Minghao has removed Mingyu from Is Verkwan a thing???**

 

**Is Verkwan a thing??? (10)**

 

 **Junhui** : CAN YOU STOP THAT?!

 

 **Junhui** : IT WAS FUNNY THE FIRST TIME BUT NOW I’M GETTING CONCERNED

 

 **Minghao** : No

 

**Seungcheol has added Mingyu to Is Verkwan a thing???**

 

**Is Verkwan a thing??? (11)**

 

**Wonwoo has blocked Mingyu**

 

 **Jeonghan** : wow. were getting petty today

 

 **Jihoon** : You know what? I fucking give up

 

 **Minghao** : Welcome to the club

 

 **Jeonghan** : ANYWAY

 

 **Jeonghan** : i just wanted to know if anyone here knew anything about verkwan is all

 

 **Jihoon** : Hah

 

 **Jihoon** : We don’t know shit about their relationship let alone if we know for sure if they have those feelings for each other

 

 **Chan** : well they do play around with each other a lot

 

 **Soonyoung** : like all the times where they basically claimed each other’s asses

 

 **Seokmin** : do u think they’re fwb?

 

 **Junhui** : What?

 

 **Seokmin** : friends with benefits

 

 **Minghao** : I doubt it. Hansol’s not the type to do that

 

 **Jihoon** : And Seungkwan, as much as he upholds the definition of walking meme who does the most questionable things, would never engage in that sort of relationship either

 

 **Jeonghan** : why not have them fuck & see?

 

 **Jisoo** : Change of plans this weekend

 

 **Jisoo** : I’m dragging everyone to church on Sunday and dousing you all in holy water

 

**Jihoon has left Is Verkwan a thing???**

 

** **Is Verkwan a thing??? (10)** **

 

**Jeonghan has added Jihoon to Is Verkwan a thing???**

 

** **Is Verkwan a thing??? (11)** **

 

 **Jihoon** : Fuck you

 

 **Jeonghan** : IS THAT HOW U TALK TO UR MOTHER???

 

 **Jihoon** : I’m filing for independence from these “parents”

 

 **Seungcheol** : well we tried


	14. hApPy NeW yEaR 1!1!1!1!1 (yes ik I'm late)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longfei: 30 happy new year’s later…
> 
> Minghao: Shut up, I’m sick of this already
> 
> Zitao: Lol
> 
> Zitao: Happy fucking New Year, bitches!!!
> 
> Minghao: -_-
> 
> Minghao: Can we just pop the alcohol already?

**Chinaline (8)**

 

**12:01 am**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _HAPPY NEW YEAR_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _*****SOLAR NEW YEAR_

 

 **Junhui** : _Happy New Year~!_ 🥳

 

 **Lu Han** : _HAPPY NEW YEAR_

 

 **Yixing** : _Happy New Year everyone!_

 

 **Yifan** : 

 

 **Longfei** : _30 happy new year’s later…_

 

 **Minghao** : _Shut up, I’m sick of this already_

 

 **Zitao** : _Lol_

 

 **Zitao** : _Happy fucking New Year, bitches!!!_

 

 **Minghao** : -_-

 

 **Minghao** : _Can we just pop the alcohol already?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _aren’t u like a 12 yr old goth wannabe?_

 

 **Minghao** : _Aren’t you a first class insomniac soon to overdose on sleeping pills?_

 

 **Longfei** : _CAN WE KEEP THE ROASTING TO A MINIMUM_

 

 **Longfei** : _IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN 10 MINUTES INTO 2019_

 

 **Longfei** : _Alcohol sounds very good right now though_

 

 **Longfei** : _If you’re all not busy later this evening, let’s go bar hopping_

 

 **Yifan** : _Sold_

 

 **Yifan** : _What time?_

 

 **Longfei** : _5:00 sharp_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i’ll get a list of good places to bar hop at from Himchan ge_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _who’s going?_

 

 **Longfei** : _Obviously me_

 

 **Yifan** : _I will_

 

 **Zitao** : _meeeee_

 

 **Lu Han** : _of course I’ll go_

 

 **Junhui** : _I’ll go but I’m going to be the DD_

 

 **Minghao** : _Are you sure, baobei?_

 

 **Junhui** : _Yeah, it’s fine!_

 

 **Zitao** : _@ Yixing, can I get a ride?_

 

 **Yixing** : _I’m not going, sorry Taozi_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _wait why not??_

 

 **Yixing** : _I have a date later this afternoon!_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _OMFG_

 

 **Junhui** : _Is it who we think it is, ge?_

 

 **Yixing** : _That’s a secret_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _OK BUT DID U AT LEAST GET THAT NEW YEAR’S KISS_

 

 **Yixing** : 😊

 

 **Jang Mi** : _OMFGGGG_

 

 **Lu Han** : _good luck on your date xingxing!!_

 

 **Yixing** : _Thank you, ge!_

 

 **Yifan** : _are you going to be drinking at that date, xing?_

 

 **Yixing** : _I will, but don’t worry ge, jongdae said that if I send a text, he’ll come right away_

 

 **Yixing** : _I doubt I’ll need to though_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ok well we’ll miss u :( BUT I BETTER SEE PICS LATER_

 

 **Yixing** : _I promise i’ll send them~_

 

 **Yixing** : _I’m gonna mute my phone now though, I’ve gotta get some sleep. I’ve got an early shift at the tea shop in 8 hours :(_

 

 **Minghao** : _Good night, ge_

 

 **Longfei** : _yeah sleep tight, xingxing_

 

 **Yixing** : _Good night~_

 

**Yixing has muted the chat**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private conversation between Wu Yifan and Jung Jang Mi**

 

**12:48 am**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _r u ok?_

 

 **Yifan** : _why are you asking me that?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _well u didn’t say shit in the chat after xing ge mentioned his date_

 

 **Yifan** : _yeah, im fine, i just…_

 

 **Yifan** : _did Junmyeon tell you he was going to ask out xingie?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _he didn’t ge_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ok ikwe all joked about (read: roast) junmyeon ge’s crush on yixing ge, but pls believe me when i say none of us thought he was going to ask him out_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _u sure ur good?_

 

 **Yifan** : _i dont know_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _im sorry :(_

 

 **Yifan** : _for what?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i feel bad is all…_

 

 **Yifan** : _there’s nothing to apologize for_

 

 **Yifan** : _honestly i think tao would kill me if i were to ask out one of his best friends_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _is xing ge also not one of ur best friends??_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _things didn’t work out with u & taotao but that doesn’t mean u should deny ur feelings when it comes to u & xingie ge_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _plus it’s been well over a year & taotao has moved on & its about time u get out there too_

 

 **Yifan** : _yeah…_

 

 **Yifan** : _a part of me doesn’t want that date to go well_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _dude as much as i support xingie ge for everything he does in life_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i would much rather see him with u_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _y’all aren’t slick anyway with the “subtle” glances_

 

 **Yifan** : _you are NOT turning my life into an angsty romance drama_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _fucking rude_

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_ok but answer me this_**

 

**Yifan: _what?_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _did tao ever top u when u two were still dating?_

 

**Yifan has blocked Jang Mi’s number**


	15. IRL Full Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to one of the possibly 2.5 chapters that gives a proper view of how everyone's lives tie into each other's NOT from the POV of a phone screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mulnaengmyeon (물냉면) = cold noodles served in a chilled broth made from beef and/or Korean radish water kimchi  
> **40,000 ₩ is about $35.75 in US dollars

**Yonsei University, School of Music**

 

**8:13 AM**

 

 **JAEJOONG** is walking to his office with a renewed vigor and ease in his step. Monday mornings in Yonsei’s School of Music are one of his quieter moments during the work week. It’s one of the few moments he has to himself before he has to teach a handful of young adults about music, not that he minds though. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 **JAEJOONG** is just a few steps shy of reaching his office when he sees his youngest son, **SAE GYEONG** , giggling at something the older man he is talking to is saying. **JAEJOONG** smiles a bit — he recognizes the one **SAE GYEONG** is talking to.

 

Lee **GIKWANG** is a graduate student in the dance program and a TA for the beginning modern dance classes. **JAEJOONG** knows him because he is taking one of his husband’s graduate music theory classes. **YUNHO** praises **GIKWANG** often, and although **JAEJOONG** doesn’t know the exact reason(s) why, from what his husband tells him, it sounds like **GIKWANG** is extremely respected and no one to take lightly.

 

 **JAEJOONG** waits a little bit before **GIKWANG** places a quick kiss on **SAE GYEONG** ’s head and dashes away to the west side of campus. He smiles at the scene before he enters his office and sits down in a burgundy ottoman chair. Then he pulls out his phone to send a text.

 

**Conversation between Kim Jaejoong and Jung Sae Gyeong**

 

**8:22 am**

 

 **Jaejoong** : He’s cute

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : u saw all that appa??

 

 **Jaejoong** : Of course

 

 **Jaejoong** : Bring him home to dinner one day

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : appaaaaaaa

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : u know papa won’t like him :(

 

 **Jaejoong** : I’ll talk to your father about it, baby

 

 **Jaejoong** : Just let me know when you decide to bring him over

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : it’s not that serious, appa, chill

 

 **Jaejoong** : Oh?

 

 **Jaejoong** : That honeymoon phase-like kiss and loving stares said otherwise

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : just PLEASE don’t tell hyungs and noona:(

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : i’llwintroduce him when we’re ready

 

 **Jaejoong** : I won’t say a word, baby

 

 **Jaejoong** : Now go kill that math quiz

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : love u appa ❤️

 

 

꒰´꒳`꒱

 

 

**JAEJOONG**

 

(Organizing his paperwork, grading assignments and exams for what seems like a few minutes when he hears someone knock on his door)

Hm?

 

(Checks the time and realizes his office hours started 15 minutes ago)

Please come in.

 

**JIHOON**

 

(Bowing slightly as he turns the knob and enters the office)

Hello, Professor Kim.

 

**JAEJOONG**

 

What can I do for you, Jihoon-ssi?

 

**JIHOON**

 

(Closes the door behind him and pull up the chair in front of **JAEJOONG** ’s desk)

I just wanted to know if the opportunity to intern underneath you was still available.  
****

**JAEJOONG**

 

(Has an amused smile)

You know you have some sharp competition for that position.  
****

(Pulling out a hefty beige folder with several applications, thumbing through the papers)

Kang Dongho-ssi, Min Yoongi-ssi, even some graduate students like Yong Junhyung-ssi have applied to intern for me.

 

(He closes the folder)

But I will still be accepting applications until this Thursday.

 

**JIHOON**

 

(Presenting him his resume as well as a USB)

I also included my original track in that flash drive.

 

**JAEJOONG**

 

(Accepting the materials with an ever so gentle smile)

I appreciate your interest. I’ll call all the applicants I want to interview next week.

 

**JIHOON**

 

(Stands up from his seat and bows a 90 degree angle)

Thank you for your time, Professor. Have a good day.

 

 **JIHOON** leaves the office with an anxious feeling. He’s never been one to get nervous but he’s been wanting to intern and study under Professor Kim **JAEJOONG** ever since he was accepted into Yonsei. Even though he’s got some stiff competition, **JIHOON** has never wanted anything more in his life (save for getting accepted into his dream school).

 

**Conversation between Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung**

 

**10:19 am**

 

 **Jihoon** : Hey

 

 **Soonyoung** : hey!!

 

 **Jihoon** : I just sent my application to Professor Kim

 

 **Soonyoung** : that’s great jihoonie!!!!

 

 

 **Jihoon** : Did you do you interview with Professor Jung yet?

 

 **Soonyoung** : not yettt

 

 **Soonyoung** : there’s 2 more people ahead of me and im super anxious :(

 

 **Jihoon** : Hope you get it

 

 **Soonyoung** : thanks! hope u get the intern position with professor kim too :)

 

 **Jihoon** : Thank you

 

 

 

**9:27 pm**

 

 **Soonyoung** : hey!!!!!!!!

 

 **Jihoon** : Hm?

 

 **Soonyoung** : did u eat yet????

 

 **Jihoon** : No

 

 **Jihoon** : Did you?

 

 **Soonyoung** : yeah i had lunch like uh

 

 **Soonyoung** : 10 hours ago??????

 

 **Soonyoung** : oh but i had some chips before my 4:00 class!!! that counts as something, right?

 

 **Jihoon** : Sure, Kwon

 

 **Soonyoung** : anyway jihoonie im starving so do u wanna grab food with me?

 

 **Soonyoung** : i got paid today so dont worry about anything!!!

 

 **Jihoon** : Sure

 

 **Jihoon** : I want Roasting Town

 

 **Soonyoung** : im fine with that

 

 **Soonyoung** : ive got good news to tell u anyway :))

 

 **Jihoon** : I have a feeling I already know what it’s going to be about

 

 **Jihoon** : I’ll meet you there in 15

 

 **Soonyoung** : see u there!!

 

 

 

**Roasting Town Coffee Shop and Cafe**

 

 **DAEHYUN** whips his head at the sound of the door bell chiming when it is pushed open. He sees two of his (many) favorite regulars and gladly puts mopping up the floor on hold to get their orders.

 

**DAEHYUN**

What are we having today?

 

 **JIHOON** ’s eyes glaze over the menu overtop **DAEHYUN** ’s head. **SOONYOUNG** appears to have already decided what he’s going to order but ushers for **JIHOON** to order first. With a shrug, **JIHOON** steps forward to the register.

 

**JIHOON**

I’ll take the samgyetang stew with kimchi on the side and an iced Americano.

 

**SOONYOUNG**

(Surprised) That’s it, Jihoonie? You can order another thing if you’re really hungry.

 

**JIHOON**

I don’t want to make you pay so much for me—

 

**SOONYOUNG**

(A bit frenetically) No, no, Jihoonie, it’s fine! Get something else too! Remember how you’ve been telling me that the mocha cake here is really good and you’ve been craving it lately? You should get it! Don’t worry about my wallet.

 

 **DAEHYUN** graciously says nothing as he smirks knowingly at **SOONYOUNG**. **JIHOON** may be dense ~~(read: he’s in denial)~~ and as much of an ass as **JANG MI** claims her twin brother to be, **DAEHYUN** has some sense of decency in him.

 

**JIHOON**

(Brushing off **SOONYOUNG** ’s weird excitement) Okay… one mocha cake too.

 

**DAEHYUN**

(Punching in the first half of the order) Soonyoung-ah?

 

**SOONYOUNG**

I’ll get a kimchi flatbread, mulnaengmyeon*, and a green tea latte.

 

**DAEHYUN**

Hot or iced?

 

**SOONYOUNG**

Iced.

 

**DAEHYUN**

(Pressing more buttons on the register and adding up the total) 40,000 ₩**, please.

 

 **JIHOON** ’s eyebrows furrow a bit at the total cost, even with **DAEHYUN** ’s employee discount to alleviate the toll it will take on **SOONYOUNG** ’s card. He begins to feel slightly guilty.

 

**JIHOON**

(Turning to **SOONYOUNG** ) Hey, are you sure you can pay for me—?

 

**SOONYOUNG**

(Easily handing **DAEHYUN** his credit card) No if’s, and’s, or but’s, Jihoonie!

 

After the transaction is settled, **JIHOON** follows **SOONYOUNG** to their usual table — a corner booth with a rustic succulent centerpiece and a single light shining over them. Roasting Town is a hole in the wall business establishment, a perfect spot for students cramming for tests (cue **JIHOON** recognizing one of his classmates from his English class nose deep in a textbook) and intimate get togethers between friends and lovers alike.

 

 **JIHOON** slides into his side of the booth where he is facing an ivory with subtle gray marbling. He scrolls on his social media for a bit until he catches **SOONYOUNG** come back from the water station and he hands a styrofoam cup filled with lemon water to the smaller man.

 

**JIHOON**

Thank you. (He accepts the drink gratefully as **SOONYOUNG** slides into the booth seat opposite of him) So what’s the good news?

 

**SOONYOUNG**

(Breaking into a wide grin) I got the internship with Professor Jung!

 

**JIHOON**

(Almost choking on the water he was drinking) What!? Soonyoung, congratulations!

 

**SOONYOUNG**

I know! I was so shocked. I was so sure that Taemin sunbaenim was going to get it!

 

**JIHOON**

Well, the odds were in your favor today. Give me some of your luck.

 

**SOONYOUNG**

(Dramatically waving his arms around himself and then finger gunning at **JIHOON** ) Pew pew! You’ve been hit with Kwon Soonyoung’s lucky bullets! Lee Jihoon, you will now be lucky for the entire year!

 

**JIHOON**

(Rolling his eyes) Real funny, Kwon.

 

**SOONYOUNG**

(Grinning almost stupidly) Seriously though, I hope you get it. Or else I’m going to have to beg Professor Jung to convince his husband to reconsider his choices if you didn’t make it.

 

 **JIHOON** offers him a soft smile, one that is ever so slightly pushed up but is enough to make his eyes crinkle up like he had just went through a small chuckle.

 

It makes **SOONYOUNG** ’s breath hitch up a bit.

 

**JIHOON**

Thank you.

 

**DAEHYUN**

Food’s here. (Unceremoniously laying down their respective dishes)

 

**JIHOON**

We didn’t order any croissants—

 

**DAEHYUN**

Take it. It’s a new menu item we’re not supposed to be releasing out yet until next week. We stuffed it with ham and cheese, which is why it looks so big like it’s about to purge. By the way, if Jieun asks, Seungkwan-ah ate them during his shift.

 

**JIHOON**

… I’m only okay with being the guinea pig because free food.

 

**DAEHYUN**

Let me know how it tastes. I gotta go clean up in the back.

 

**SOONYOUNG**

Thanks Hyung!

 

 **DAEHYUN** looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him before retreating to the back of the store. **JIHOON** wastes no time and eagerly eats the free croissant **DAEHYUN** , moaning happily that he is finally able to consume food.

 

 **SOONYOUNG** engraves **JIHOON** ’s happy face into his memory before he, too, eats his meal.

 

He knows this is something he will never get tired of. He’s convinced himself that this is enough (read: he’d like to believe it was, but **SOONYOUNG** can only suppress so much till his happy facade breaks).


	16. uUUNNnNnnnNnGGGhhH 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun: it’s three weeks into the new semester & Jung Jang Mi has fallen to a new low for she is taking flirting advice from Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova

❤️ **Family** ❤️ **(6)**

 

**12:06 pm**

 

 **Daehyun** : it’s three weeks into the new semester & Jung Jang Mi has fallen to a new low for she is taking flirting advice from Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova

 

 **Jongin** : how did u even spell her name right??

 

 **Daehyun** : bc all i heard was gyeongie screaming how much he loves katya

 

 **Jang Mi** : e x c u s ey o u

 

 **Jang Mi** : im not taking ANY OF THIS srsly

 

 **Daehyun** : u deadass r gonna take trixie’s advice to lean in creepily to whisper to the guy the next time u go to the club

 

 **Jang Mi** : bITCH NO SHUT UP

 

 **Daehyun** : ALSO WHAT KINDA FUCKING MOANING SHIT IS GOING ON IN UR ROOM

 

 **Daehyun** : IF UR GONNA WATCH PORN, USE SOME FUCKING HEADPHONES

 

 **Jang Mi** : OMFG S T O P

 

 **Jang Mi** : TRIXIE & KATYA R JUST BEING THEMSELVES ALRIGHT

 

 **Jaejoong** : I actually was about to go through with becoming a drag queen

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : WHAT?!?!

 

 **Daehyun** : WAIT APPA WHAT

 

 **Jang Mi** : OMFG APPA UR ALREADY SO PRETTY I CANT IMAGINE HOW MUCH PRETTIER U WOULD BE IN DRAG

 

 **Jang Mi** : HAHANDPDGWVQUSI U WOULD BE EVEN PRETTIER THAN ME & IM A GIRL

 

 **Jaejoong** : I would’ve gone through with it had it not been for my handsome husband

 

 **Yunho** : I would still marry you if you went through with drag

 

 **Jaejoong** : You can stop lying, baby

 

 **Yunho** : Alright

 

 **Daehyun** : oh my god

 

 **Jaejoong** : On a different note, I wouldn’t be able to have enough time for four kids and a loving husband anyway if I had gone through with drag

 

 **Jang Mi** : Awwww Appa :)

 

 **Jongin** : i wouldn’t have existed omfg

 

 **Daehyun** : oh shit that’s right

 

 **Daehyun** : ur a surrogate baby

 

 **Jaejoong** : God I am never doing a surrogate ever again

 

 **Jaejoong** : That bitch was straight up crazy

 

 **Jang Mi** : WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **Yunho** : She wanted custody over Jongin-ah even AFTER the judge settled that she was the one who signed the contract that he would be sent to us once Jongin-ah was born

 

 **Yunho** : Then she had the nerve to feign stupidity and ask for there to be a compromise so that she could see him occasionally

 

 **Daehyun** : judging by how we don’t ever hear about her… the judge said no

 

 **Jaejoong** : If it wasn’t for our status, she would’ve gotten to see Jonginie every weekend

 

 **Jaejoong** : South Korea is advancing well in terms of respecting the LGBTQ+ community, but they are still far from becoming completely open minded about it

 

 **Jaejoong** : Sometimes I wish we did just move to America

 

 **Yunho** : Jagi…

 

 **Jaejoong** : It would be easier to raise all of you there

 

 **Jaejoong** : You would all have more friends who would be more accepting of gay parents

 

 **Daehyun** : appa we don’t want that

 

 **Jaejoong** : I know

 

 **Jaejoong** : It wouldn’t have been possible at the time anyway

 

 **Jaejoong** : Especially since your father and I made the decision to adopt twins and had just gotten jobs at the university a few months prior

 

 **Daehyun** : thank you for adopting both of us

 

 **Daehyun** : ik u both only wanted a girl & who wouldn’t want jang mi as their daughter?

 

 **Jang Mi** : oppa, don’t start

 

 **Yunho** : Son, as soon as we were told that Jang had a twin, we both knew we couldn’t leave you alone

 

 **Jaejoong** : Remember that we don’t get much from taking in more children

 

 **Jaejoong** : The only thing that money was good for was giving you kids an allowance when we were still fostering you

 

 **Daehyun** : i feel spoiled

 

 **Jang Mi** : me too :(

 

 **Jang Mi** : i dont wanna cryyyy

 

 **Yunho** : Sorry kiddos

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : how did i become part of the family?

 

 **Jaejoong** : I just wanted to adopt another child if I’m being honest

 

 **Jaejoong** : I had to twist your father’s arm for a year until he conceded

 

 **Yunho** : I’m glad your dad convinced me

 

 **Jongin** : we never rly talked in depth about this…

 

 **Jaejoong** : Yes

 

 **Sae Gyeong** : thank u father & dad :)

 

 **Jaejoong** : Okay, enough texting

 

 **Jaejoong** : As soon as your father and I get home from work, we’re going out for barbecue

 

 **Daehyun** : yes pls!!

 

 **Jang Mi** : FOOOOOD

 

 **Jaejoong** : If anyone is out right now, don’t speed home

 

 **Jaejoong** : Traffic in Korea is a pain in the ass

 

 **Yunho** : And drive safely!

 

 **Daehyun** : @ Jongin DONT CRASH MY CAR

 

 **Jongin** : no promises


	17. don't pass the chilli sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo: Well I got one would like to know what kind of lyrics are “drip drip my chili sauce / I don’t want no other sauce??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. also do y'all know that some of these typos are intentional while others i'm just too lazy to correct...?
> 
> 2\. Jun telling Hao to focus in class is my conscience except Hao listens to Jun & I don't listen to my conscience

**Mingyu has changed the group name from R u kimbap kidding me? to DRIP DRIP BITCH** 💦

 

**DRIP DRIP BITCH** 💦 **(13)**

 

**7:04 pm**

 

 **Jihoon** : You know, I always knew Kim Mingyu had to lack something if he was born with a freakishly abnormal tree-like height

 

 **Mingyu** : hEY

 

 **Mingyu** : Cheol Hyung, make Jihoon Hyung stop pls :(

 

 **Seungcheol** : how about u stop fiddling on ur phone and get back to writing lyrics?

 

 **Jisoo** : Speaking of, those are some rather… unique lyrics

 

 **Jeonghan** : wait what

 

 **Jeonghan** : jisoo cough up the pics

 

 

**Private chat between Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan**

 

**Hong Jisoo has sent [one attachment]**

 

 **Jeonghan** : BiTcH wHaT tHe FuCk!?

 

 

**DRIP DRIP BITCH** 💦 **(13)**

 

 **Jeonghan** : cheollie

 

 **Jeonghan** : baby

 

 **Jeonghan** : darling

 

 **Jeonghan** : apple of my eye

 

 **Jeonghan** : love of my life

 

 **Jeonghan** : my reason to live

 

 **Jeonghan** : u know ilysssssssm but

 

 **Jeonghan** : why the FUCK r u, hansol, wonwoo, & mingyu making a song about chili?

 

 **Seungcheol** : babe i can explain—

 

 **Mingyu** : hey it was a funny inside joke D:

 

 **Wonwoo** : Mingyu, I’m on your side baby and the joke was rly funny, I’m being rly honest…

 

 **Wonwoo** : but did it warrant this? ⬆️

 

 **Jisoo** : Well I got one would like to know what kind of lyrics are “drip drip my chili sauce / I don’t want no other sauce??”

 

 **Hansol** : hey it’s a play on words…

 

 **Seungkwan** : PLAY ON WORDS MY ASS

 

 **Hansol** : our words would be blessed if they were to be anywhere near ur ass

 

 **Minghao** : Hansol, just shut up

 

 **Junhui** : YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSING IN CLASS HAOHAO

 

 **Minghao** : I’m bored

 

 **Minghao** : And horny

 

 **Minghao** : Mostly horny but still bored

 

 **Jisoo** : TMI…

 

 **Junhui** : FOCUS ON CLASS

 

 **Minghao** : Fine

 

 **Mingyu** : u know i didnt even ask to be here

 

 **Mingyu** : we’de just trying to make a song for our composition 301 class smh

 

 **Jihoon** : Yeah, it sucks

 

 **Hansol** : wERE WORKING ON IT

 

 **Jeonghan** : work harder

 

 **Jeonghan** : not u, cheollie, ur perfect

 

 **Jeonghan** : ur lyrics? prob not so much…

 

 **Seungcheol** : … love u too, angel

 

 **Jeonghan** : anyway hurry home soon, dinner’s almost ready & our baby is very tired & very hungry

 

 **Chan** : daaaaaaaaad hurry uppppppppppp

 

 **Jihoon** : I wasn’t aware Chan’s age regressed to a kindergartener

 

 **Seungcheol** : we’re wrapping up in 5

 

 **Jeonghan** : that better be 5 seconds

 

 **Jeonghan** : ive got something important i wanna ask u after dinner

 

 **Chan** : uh oh the adult talk

 

 **Junhui** : Chanie, you’re 18??

 

 **Chan** : 🤫

 

 **Seungcheol** : i’m gonna drive to the apartment now

 

 **Jeonghan** : no rush baby! see u in a few

 

 

 

 

**Private chat between Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan**

 

**11:11 pm**

 

 **Seungcheol** : 11:11, make a wish

 

 **Jeonghan** : i wish for us to always be happy

 

 **Seungcheol** : there’s an “and” to that

 

 **Jeonghan** : and i hope my boyfriend doesn’t mind if i suggest an open relationship

 

 **Seungcheol** : whose the second luckiest man?

 

 **Jeonghan** : wow, ur fine with it?

 

 **Seungcheol** : well i’ll be honest with u, jisoo makes me want to protect him like how i want to protect u

 

 **Jeonghan** : YES I AGREE WHOLEHEARTEDLY

 

 **Jeonghan** : but it’s not just jisoo

 

 **Seungcheol** : oh really?

 

 **Jeonghan** : i… also think hansol is a full course meal :(

 

 **Seungcheol** : my baby has a type

 

 **Jeonghan** : can’t help it if deep rapper voices make me wanna cum in my pants

 

 **Jeonghan** : but u saw the text he sent to kwanie im the chat earlier

 

 **Jeonghan** : i think verkwan rly is a thing

 

 **Seungcheol** : hey, let’s not make assumptions

 

 **Seungcheol** : after all, kwanie is extremely high on energy with everyone — he’s a complete jokester hannie

 

 **Jeonghan** : well what if this time it wasn’t a joke?

 

 **Seungcheol** : baby…

 

 **Jeonghan** : i hate it, i hate it, i hate it so fucking much cheollie

 

 **Jeonghan** : i hate feeling this possessive over someone i dont have bc i have no right to, hansol isn’t anyone’s property

 

 **Seungcheol** : jealousy isnt something we can cure overnight

 

 **Seungcheol** : but if it makes u feel better, let’s ask everyone else’s opinions

 

 **Jeonghan** : ok… but not now

 

 **Jeonghan** : im not ready to tell them yet

 

 **Jeonghan** : besides, have u seen the way soonyoungiw looks at jihoonie?

 

 **Seungcheol** : annnd cupid’s made a comeback here we go

 

 **Seungcheol** : goodnight angel ily

 

 **Jeonghan** : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, DONT U IGNORE ME

 

 **Jeonghan** : OK FINE UR NOT EATING TMRW BC IM ONLY GONNA MAKE ENOUGH FOR ME & CHANIE

 

 **Seungcheol** : we live 5 min away from roasting town

 

 **Jeonghan** : SUSIJXDKSHU R U SAYING YOO JIEUNS CROISSANTS R BETTER THAN MY COOKING?????

 

 **Jeonghan** : god fucking dammit i can’t believe i wasted a wish on happiness im honestly so disappointed in myself

 

 **Jeonghan** : should’ve wished to bathe in the blood of YHOSE WHO CROSS ME


	18. 4 Hours and 39 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4:48 pm
> 
> Yifan: i’m bored
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Seen by Jang Mi at 9:27 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fanhua is the Chinese name Longfei gave to Jang Mi in this AU
> 
> 2\. 50,000 ₩ is equivalent to $44.63 USD
> 
> 3\. Kris and Jang Mi speaking to each other in different languages is my bff aesthetic lol

**Private Conversation between Wu Yifan and Jung Jang Mi**

 

**3:08 pm**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _hey focus in class_

 

 **Yifan** : _not like ur any better since ur texting me_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _is this about xingie ge?_

 

 **Yifan** : _not in the mood, fanhua_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ge, u sure ur ok? uve been moping around since new year ://_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _we still got lunar new year to celebrate too y’know!!_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _u promised u would help me look for_ hanboks _/qipaos_

 

 **Yifan** : _we’re still going to_

 

 **Yifan** : _after all, ur dads invited me over for dinner after we’re done shopping_

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_yee ik_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _yknow it’s so funny_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _we broke up over a year ago & i think my father is still lowkey hoping we’re gonna get back together & get married & give them grandchildren_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _he rly liked u a lot_

 

 **Yifan** : **_what parent wouldn’t? i’m practically perfect_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _except for ur sleep talking_

 

 **Yifan** : my sleep talking gave dongho inspiration for his composition 201 final

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_o shit u right_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _he’s still rly grateful that u helped him translate it to mandarin btw_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _da ge thought it was rly cute when dongho played it for him on their anniversary_

 

 **Yifan** : _speaking of, is da ge okay?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _wait why?_

 

 **Yifan** : _well it’s not guaranteed that he’ll be able to stay in seoul_

 

 **Yifan** : _like yeah he was able to score an interview with samsung but i overheard him say that he’s been homesick & he’s srsly considering taking the huawei job_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _omfg that must be the fight da ge & dongho had that minhyun-ah told me about last night_

 

 **Yifan** : _da ge was saying something about how he wants to break up with dongho_

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_BITCH NO_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_PLS TELL ME UR KIDDING_**

 

 **Yifan** : **_i wish i was, he’s serious_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_BUT WHY???_**

 

 **Yifan** : _in da ge’s words_

 

 **Yifan** : _“dongho deserves to be around someone who can be there for him no matter what, and i won’t be able to physically be by his side if i move back to china”_

 

 **Jang Mi** : oh so thats why dongho-yah has been wanting to learn mandarin faster

 

 **Jang Mi** : _he’s also been trying to speak to me in mandarin & his grammar is ok, but some of his tones r all over the place_

 

 **Yifan** : _i hope they can work it out_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _u don’t think they will?_

 

 **Yifan** : _i think that with time, they’ll be able to express what they want to_

 

 **Yifan** : _da ge isn’t the best with openly expressing his emotions but his heart is never in a bad place_

 

 **Jang Mi:** _yeah, ik_

 

 **Jang Mi** : i wish things didn’t have to come to them breaking up

 

 **Jang Mi** : _da ge isn’t considering long distance?_

 

 **Yifan** : pls, he’s too obsessed with dongho to even look at long distance as an option

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ugh, speaking of obsession_

 

 **Jang Mi:** _did u hear that yao mingming transferred here?_

 

 **Yifan** : ????

 

 **Yifan** : _yao mingming???_

 

 **Yifan** : _yao “i disappeared for two & a half years without an explanation & broke junhui’s heart & never bothered to reach out to him or my old friends” mingming???_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _THE SAME ONE!!_

 

 **Yifan** : **_holy shit_**

 

 **Yifan** : _does junhui didi know?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _why the fuck would i tell him? dont u remember the depressed state he was in when mingming just left without a word?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _im not gonna trigger that_

 

 **Jang Mi:** _nobody would want to see him so upset again_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _god, hao doesn’t even know about mingming_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _he’s never even met the guy & i have the feeling he would beat him up for breaking junnie’s heart_

 

 **Yifan** : _talk later — meet me at roasting town after my 4:00 class_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _ew no i don’t wanna see my brother there_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _lets go to creativitea, my coworkers will give us a discount_

 

 **Yifan** : _i dont want sweets_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _U ORDER A WHITE COFFEE CREME BRÛLÉE AT ROASTING TOWN EVERY TIME WE’RE THERE DON’T PULL THAT COLD CITY BOY CRAP ON ME_

 

 **Yifan** : _thats the only sweet i tolerate_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _smh u just want me to work behind the counter bc u don’t trust anyone else making ur drink_

 

 **Yifan** : _i’ll pay u back_

 

 **Jang Mi** : ur year long debt to me is gonna be 50,000 ₩ at this point ://

 

 **Jang Mi** : _anyway stop walking & texting that’s dangerous_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _text me when ur bored in ur health & nutrition class!_

 

 

**4:48 pm**

 

 **Yifan** : i’m bored

 

 

 

 

 

**Seen by Jang Mi at 9:27 pm**


	19. IRL Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sehun finally makes a (brief/mentioned) introduction
> 
> 2\. Click the link to see what kind of hoodie Hao wanted to buy for Jun when Kris mentions the Vegas trip
> 
> EDIT: revised some minor grammar mistakes

 

 

> **Private conversation between Wu Yifan and Jung Jang Mi**

 

**10:35 pm**

 

 **Jang Mi** : sorry!!! i just finished up with a dance competition!!

 

 **Yifan** : u literally left me on read after 4 hours and 39 min and didn’t bother texting me back until now

 

 **Jang Mi** : wait wtf u kept track of how much time passed??

 

 **Yifan** : 😑

 

 **Jang Mi** : look i’M SORRY OK??

 

 **Yifan** : whatever, i got a lot of homework done

 

 **Yifan** : meet me in front of the library, i’ll be done in 10 min

 

 **Jang Mi** : gotchaaa

 

 **Jang Mi** : taro milk tea right?

 

 **Yifan** : yup

 

 **Jang Mi** : okie i’ll make it for u once we meet up

 

 

**CreativiTEA Bubble Tea Shop**

 

While Roasting Town is a rustic insider spot in the Yonsei University area, CreativiTEA is its opposite — a well-known establishment in the college area for its innovation and creative take on classic drinks, hence the name. One could say CreativiTEA is the Starbucks of Seoul, bubble tea edition.

 

 **JANG MI** briefly heads to the back to make **YIFAN** ’s drink before she makes herself a matcha milk tea with sea salt cheese foam. She looks over to the older male, holds up the pitcher of froth, and addresses him in Mandarin.

 

**JANG MI**

Want any? Free of charge.

 

**YIFAN**

(Chuckling) Can you do that?

 

**JANG MI**

It’s hard to keep inventory of drinks, y’know.

 

**YIFAN**

You’re just going to add this to my ever growing debt, aren’t you?

 

**JANG MI**

(Scooping the sea salt cheese foam on top of **YIFAN** ’s drink) I’ll erase that debt if you pay for all of my meals and snacks for a day.

 

**YIFAN**

(Chuckling again) If you had told me that earlier, it would’ve been gone a long time ago.

 

 **JANG MI** shoots him a smile before she finishes up making the drinks and rushes to the table **YIFAN** claimed before her manager can catch her secretly making drinks for her friend for free. **YIFAN** has long ago insisted on paying for the drink himself when she is not on her shift, but **JANG MI** always refuses. Only when she is on the clock does she make him pay, but lately she has been telling him that she would rather he catch her when she is off her shift, despite her teasing **YIFAN**.

 

**YIFAN**

(Watching **JANG MI** sit down in front of him and catches the taro milk tea she slides to his side of the table) So how did you find out that Mingming transferred here?

 

**JANG MI**

(Hisses in some air before sipping some of her tea) I saw him moving into the apartment room across from Minseok-ssi.

 

**YIFAN**

Why were you at Minseok’s?

 

**JANG MI**

Taozi’s lease on his last apartment ended and Minseok-ssi said they had a room he could use. He asked for me to help him move his stuff in and organize his new room.

 

**YIFAN**

Ah. It’s good that Minseok found another roommate. He and Jongdae said it was getting a bit harder to cover rent.

 

**JANG MI**

(Nodding) They have a fourth roommate now too.

 

**YIFAN**

Oh? You met him?

 

**JANG MI**

Yup. Giant plot twist — it’s that kid Lulu’s been tutoring.

 

**YIFAN**

(Laughing) Did you find out his name?

 

**JANG MI**

Oh Sehun. Turns out he’s Jongin-ah’s age. (Stirs her drink with her straw, making sure the cheese foam is incorporated with the rest of her beverage) I thought he was a newbie in our dance program, but turns out he’s majoring in kinesiology. Sometimes he’ll blow off steam in the practice rooms though because he dances as a hobby.

 

**YIFAN**

He wants to be a physical therapist?

 

**JANG MI**

(Shrugging) Most likely. I didn’t get to talk to him at all besides some simple introductions because Tao needed me to help him hang up his clothes. Do you have any idea how many clothes this boy has?? I thought I had no self control when it came to shopping. He and Hao are hanging out too much these days.

 

**YIFAN**

(Taking a sip from his drink and shrugging) This is why you shouldn’t leave either of them alone at a shopping center. It’s even worse if they’re together. Remember that time when we went to Vegas to celebrate your and Daehyun-ssi’s birthdays? Hao didi dragged us to the YSL shop so he could buy Junhui didi [a black hoodie](https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-sportswear-tops-concho-tie-hoodie_cod12256814ho.html)! It was $850 without the sales tax! That’s about 1,000,000 ₩!

 

**JANG MI**

(Shuddering when she recalls the amount) I don’t know how Haohao is able to get Junnie these expensive gifts, but damn, I wanna make that kind of bank too.

 

**YIFAN**

(Raises an eyebrow at her and switches to Korean) Y’know we can’t all be born into a chaebol family where all you have to do is ask your parents for money.

 

**JANG MI**

(Trying her best to hide a frown and weakly punches his shoulder) Hey…

 

**YIFAN**

(Switches back to Mandarin and gives her an apologetic grin) Sorry. That was a bad joke. I know you hate it when we mention your status. (Taking another sip of his drink) Anyway, did Mingming see you at all?

 

**JANG MI**

(Shaking her head) I caught a cold so I was wearing a mask and I had a snapback on. I saw him but I doubt he recognized me. It’s amazing what simple accessories can do to hide your face. Funny how it worked out for me too, but I don’t think he would’ve noticed me without the mask and hat anyway. He had to unpack more boxes than Sehun-ssi and Taozi did.

 

**YIFAN**

(Humming in acknowledgement) I see. I hope we don’t have to run into him soon.

 

The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes as they chug down the rest of their drinks. They get up from their table to leave the bubble tea shop when a familiar face passes by. The pair tense up when hey make eye contact with him. **YIFAN** hisses a low “Shit” underneath his breath in English.

 

**MINGMING**

(Bowing to them slightly) Yifan ge… Fanhua jie… Hello…

 

**JANG MI**

(Also bows back) You’re back.

 

**MINGMING**

(Nodding slowly) How are you?

 

**JANG MI**

Not bad! Yeah, not bad… Uh… (clears her throat and gestures for **YIFAN** to talk) Ge?

 

**YIFAN**

(His voice sounds hollow) … Things are fine. School and all.

 

**MINGMING**

(Manages a strained smile) … That’s good. Um… By any chance… Do you guys still talk to—

 

**JANG MI**

Don’t. (Creasing her eyebrows with unease) Please, Mingming. Don’t… go near Junhui di at all. If you see him, just don’t.

 

**MINGMING**

(Pursing his lips) I just want to apologize.

 

**JANG MI**

(Breathes in some air, tense and unable to say anymore)

 

**YIFAN**

(Has kept a cold expression as soon as he locked eyes with **MINGMING** ) He deserved an apology before you packed your bags and left. He deserved to know _why_ you packed your bags and left _before_ you fucking did it. He deserves a lot of things, but none of that matters now. Whatever amends you want to make now don’t matter anymore. You’re two and a half years too late. Fanhua, let’s go.

 

 **YIFAN** walks past **MINGMING** without a second glance, harshly bumping their shoulders together. **JANG MI** is slightly more gracious. She gives **MINGMING** an apologetic frown and bows at him again before following **YIFAN** out.

 

**JANG MI**

(Walking with **YIFAN** back to his apartment) Talk about speaking of the devil…

 

**YIFAN**

(Fiddling in his jeans pocket, searching for his keys) Yeah. I just hope fate doesn’t screw Junhui di over.

 

They pass by Roasting Town and head east. The commute is silent and uneasy. Neither **JANG MI** nor **YIFAN** discuss about it till they reach the elder’s apartment. **YIFAN** unlocks the door and ushers for **JANG MI** to come in. She takes his offer and sits on the sandy colored couch **YIFAN** purchased during his freshman year. **JANG MI** noticed that it’s been recently reupholstered.

 

**JANG MI**

Anyone home yet?

 

**YIFAN**

Lu‘s probably going to be here any minute. Da Ge’s closing up the computer lab soon. Want anything to drink? (Rummaging through the fridge)

 

**JANG MI**

I’m okay. Thanks ge. (Looking down at her shoes) … Do we tell them about Mingming?

 

**YIFAN**

(Just opened a water bottle and takes a swig of it before replying) We should…

 

**JANG MI**

… I’ll put it in a new group chat. (Whipping out her phone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. There's a boba shop nearby my university called InfiniTEA that serves salted cheese foam as a topping for your drink. I've been craving for a matcha milk tea with salted cheese foam from them lately lol. CreativiTEA is inspired off of InfiniTEA
> 
> 2\. Do y'all hate me for making Mingming the bad guy? Pls don't, I hate myself too :( But he is essential to this plot out of the 72 plots I have in this AU


	20. IRL Scene 2: MingMing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I posted an angsty chapter about past!Jun and Mingming on Valentine's day, what about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't know if Postmates is available in other countries, but it's basically a delivery app. Most people use it to get their food delivered to them, but it's not limited to just food delivery
> 
> 2\. The italicized text that ISN'T in the texting format is Mingming's inner thoughts. This will not necessarily be the case when the text transitions to a screenplay format
> 
> 3\. Mingming is speaking to Jang Mi and Kris in Mandarin, just a heads up

**MINGMING** finishes unpacking his clothes and hangs up what few shirts he has on the hangers his landlord was gracious enough to provide. He folds his pants and puts them in a wardrobe drawer before he decides to take a small break and order food. He’s been unpacking everything by himself for the past 4 hours straight, and his entire body is very much desperate to rest.

 

It’s inconvenient, **MINGMING** thinks, to be coming back to Seoul after he had suddenly (and reluctantly) left everything behind.

 

**MINGMING**

(Exits the Postmates app and looks back at a saved photo album in his phone labeled “Found Home in Korea”) … (Scrolling through every photo slowly, reminiscing on all the memories he made with his old friends. He stops scrolling when he sees an old photo he sneakily took of Junhui while he was asleep)

 

There’s a knock on his door and **MINGMING** drags himself up to his feet to receive the tteokbokki and mandu from the delivery girl. He thanks her and watches as she goes to make her next order, but he doesn’t close his door right away once she is gone. He might be wrong, but his sight catches the retreating figure of a (familiar?) willowy girl. Her back is faced at him and even though he tries to look at her side profile, the girl has a mask on and the snapback hat shields her eyes.

 

 **MINGMING** decides to close his door and eat his food before it gets cold. Then he has to set up his WiFi so he can apply for jobs.

 

꒰´꒳`꒱

 

A week passes by and **MINGMING** finally has all his things in order. His exhaustion from moving into his new apartment makes his bones ache again. He realizes that he hasn’t eaten in the past 16 hours, and that doesn’t make him feel any better, but he ignores it and supplies his mind with good news so he doesn’t have to think about it.

 

He came back to Seoul just a hair too late into the school term, so there’s no way he can register for classes after the add/drop deadline has passed. However, he has already scored an interview with the manager of a bubble tea shop nearby Yonsei’s Sinchon campus. That should do him some good so he can pay his bills in the meantime and save up when he decides to go back to school.

 

Actually, now that he thinks about it, **MINGMING** hasn’t done much to familiarize himself with his new area, so he decides to walk around. Yonsei is a different ball game from his old house near the Han River after all.

 

 **MINGMING** smiles to himself when the nightlife in Seoul comes to life. Young women are dressed to the nines in little black dresses as they giggle their way to the club. Young men enthusiastically head to the closest bar to catch up with their friends on their latest adventures. As for **MINGMING** , he muses that his first stop should be to walk to that bubble tea shop he has an interview at so that he isn’t lost looking for it the day of his interview. As he enters the shop, he is met with two pairs of eyes growing wide with shock, and he swears he hears the taller of the pair curse in a foreign language. **MINGMING** is just as surprised, but he catches himself and tries to act as if the tension between them isn’t apparent at all so they do not make a scene in a public area.

 

**MINGMING**

(Bowing to them slightly) Yifan ge… Fanhua jie… Hello…

 

**JANG MI**

(Also bowing back) You’re back.

 

**MINGMING**

(Nodding slowly) How are you?

 

**JANG MI**

Not bad! Yeah, not bad… Uh… (clears her throat and gestures for **YIFAN** to talk) Ge?

 

**YIFAN**

(His voice sounds hollow) … Things are fine. School and all.

 

 **MINGMING** cringes slightly at how **YIFAN** ’s tone is towards him. Not that he can blame the eldest one for doing so. He expected to be treated harshly by the people he left behind, but to experience it firsthand is something he finds he still cannot prepare himself for.

 

**MINGMING**

(Manages a strained smile) … That’s good. Um…

 

 _Ask them_ , he thinks. _Ask if you can talk to Da Ge. Or Lu ge. One of them. They’ll be more understanding. Maybe they can help you patch things up with everyone._

 

**MINGMING**

By any chance… Do you guys still talk to—

 

**JANG MI**

Don’t. (Creasing her eyebrows with unease) Please, Mingming. Don’t… go near Junhui di at all. If you see him, just don’t.

 

 _Ah_ , he thinks. _That’s not what I wanted to ask, but I shouldn’t be surprised that they would shut me down. Of course none of this would’ve gone well. Wait, did jie just mention Jun ge? What happened to him? Oh my god, did something bad happen because of me?_

 

**MINGMING**

(Pursing his lips) I just want to apologize.

 

_For what, I don’t know. For all the pain I know I’ve caused and for everything I don’t know about._

 

**JANG MI**

(Breathes in some air, tense and unable to say anymore)

 

He doesn’t expect **YIFAN** to snap.

 

**YIFAN**

(Has kept a cold expression as soon as he locked eyes with **MINGMING** , glaring at him intensely) He deserved an apology before you packed your bags and left. He deserved to know _why_ you packed your bags and left _before_ you fucking did it. He deserves a lot of things, but none of that matters now. Whatever amends you want to make now don’t matter anymore. You’re two and a half years too late. Fanhua, let’s go.

 

 **YIFAN** walks past **MINGMING** without a second glance, harshly bumping their shoulders together. **JANG MI** is slightly more gracious. She gives **MINGMING** an apologetic frown and bows at him again before following **YIFAN** out.

 

 **MINGMING** can’t contain the familiar guilt forming in his stomach. He didn’t imagine his reunion with the people he left behind to end like this before it even started. Hell, before he left China, he had a game plan of whom he was going to contact first so that he can transition his way into explaining himself.

 

The encounter with **YIFAN** and **JANG MI** must serve as his karma for disappearing the way he did two and a half years ago.

 

He walks — more like trying not to break into a sprint — into the restroom to empty out what little he has eaten in the past 24 hours.

 

As quickly as the encounter had occurred, he picks himself up and steels himself to act completely normal once he freshens up and exits the restroom.

 

**Private conversation between XXX-XXX-XXXXX and Fu Longfei**

 

**12:59 am**

 

 **XXX-XXX-XXXXX** : _Da Ge, it’s Mingming_

 

 **XXX-XXX-XXXXX** : _Can we talk?_

 

**1:10 am**

 

 **Longfei** : _What is it, Ming?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite happy that I've had a sudden stroke of wanting to post more (read: not wanting to do my schoolwork). I hope everyone is enjoying the series so far~


	21. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zitao: askfkeicyojl guys should we rly tell him about this??
> 
>  
> 
> Yixing: well I think Xiao haohao deserves to know. If not now, he’s going to find out the truth eventually
> 
>  
> 
> Yixing: We can’t keep him in the dark forever
> 
> 02/26/2019 EDIT: added a small detail I forgot about when I was editing whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of depression and attempted suicide

**Jang Mi has added Yifan, Lu Han, and four others to a new chat**

 

**Unnamed chat 1 (7)**

 

**11:23 pm**

 

 **Lu Han** : _whoa whoa whoa_

 

 **Lu Han** : _new gc without jun?_

 

 **Minghao** : _Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on because I am 0.02% ready to pass the fuck out after that dance competition_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _u did rly good today hao!!_

 

 **Minghao** : _Stop the flattery and get on with it_

 

 **Jang Mi** : **_ok shit, fine then_**

 

 **Jang Mi** : _just go to sleep if u would rather do that, asshole_

 

 **Minghao** : _Oh hell no, I’m already losing sleep but you’re doing that thing where you deflect me away in hopes that I don’t get pissed which only serves to make me even more pissed, which therefore means that this is urgent_

 

 **Yifan** : **_oh_** **_it’s pretty fucking urgent alright_**

 

 **Longfei** : _What happened?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _mingming is back_

 

 **Zitao** : _WHAT_

 

 **Lu Han** : _HOW & WHEN_

 

 **Yifan** : _we saw him just now at creativitea_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _i think he wants to apologize to jun for 2.5 years ago_

 

 **Minghao** : _Okay, slow down_

 

 **Minghao** : _Who the hell is Mingming?_

 

 **Zitao** : **_askfkeicyojl_** _guys should we rly tell him about this??_

 

 **Yixing** : _well I think_ _Xiao haohao deserves to know. If not now, he’s going to find out the truth eventually_

 

 **Yixing** : _We can’t keep him in the dark forever_

 

 **Minghao** : _I’m right here, you know_

 

 **Minghao** : _How bad was this… situation?_

 

 **Lu Han** : _well… yifan almost broke his nose after the incident_

 

 **Minghao** : ???

 

 **Minghao** : _Ge, you fought him?_

 

 **Yifan** : _hey, first of all, he didn’t give much of a fight_

 

 **Yifan** : _and second, i didn’t do anything worse than give him one punch_

 

 **Yixing** : _You still could’ve sent Mingming to the hospital!_

 

 **Minghao** : _What gets you sent to the hospital after one punch?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _the one that follows getting kicked to the ground_

 

 **Longfei** : _at the time, we were all angry when it happened, but none of us didn’t dare to try anything except for yifan — you decided to act on your anger_

 

 **Yifan** : _im aware, da ge_

 

 **Yifan** : _im still upset at him even now but that doesn’g mean im proud of what i did to Mingming back then_

 

 **Longfei** : _so long as you are, then i no longer have to patronize you for it_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _we promise to tell u everything hao, but u have to promise u won’t beat the shit out of mingming once we do_

 

 **Minghao** : _Don’t show me a picture of what he looks like and you have my word_

 

 **Yixing** : … _Mingming is Junhui’s ex_

 

 **Minghao** : _Is this supposed to be a cautionary tale? Because I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to be enjoying Yifan ge beating the shit out of this Mingming person if he hurt Jun as much as I think he did_

 

 **Longfei** : _i wouldn’t say it should caution you, but it did hurt jun so much that we physically could not leave him alone. one of us ALWAYS had to be by his side bc we weren’t sure what would’ve happened to him if he was on his own. he would stop making jokes, he was losing sleep, he wouldn’t eat anything, hell he wouldn’t even go to the dance studio. it was so bad that it got to a point where yixing moved in with him for a year just to give up regular updates on how he was doing_

 

 **Minghao** : _… Was he in love with him?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _hao, ur not going to like this_

 

 **Jang M** i: _they were together for a year but they talked about getting married & adopting children before mingming disappeared out of nowhere_

 

 **Jang Mi** :  _honestly, now thta i look back, their relationship sometimes bordered on obsession..._   _but no one really said anything bc we were so happy for them. we thought they would be together till death due them part_

 

 **Jang M** i: _so when mingming left out of nowhere,_ _jun was basically welcoming death bc he was so depressed_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _in fact, i was afraid junnie would go thru with committing suicide bc he looked so defeated everyday_

 

 **Minghao** : _I swear_ _I’m going to fucking kill this bastard_

 

 **Longfei** : _you don’t have to go to that extreme. it all changed when you came into his life, hao_

 

 **Longfei** : _when we dragged jun to dance his feelings away and you were there at the studio, it was like a god send_

 

 **Longfei** : _that day you talked to him?_

 

 **Longfei** : _none of us had seen jun smile like that before you came — YOU are why we have our jun back_

 

 **Minghao** : …

 

 **Zitao** : _u ok haohao?_

 

 **Minghao** : _I think so, I just…_

 

 **Minghao** : _He never told me_

 

 **Lu Han** : _i don’t blame jun for not telling u, it’s difficult to bring the topic up around him without triggering the pain_

 

 **Lu Han** : _it’s an unshared rule to not speak of mingming around him_

 

 **Minghao** : _Well what happened to Mingming after he disappeared?_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _we’ve never gotten the whole story, but…_

 

 **Yixing** : _I reached out to Mingming the day before he left. He texted me that_ _he had personal issues with his family and that they needed him to come home. He didn’t think he would have to stay there for so long. He left around the time of a 3 day long school holiday, promised me he would be back in time before our holiday ended. When he didn’t show up to any of his classes, I reached out again. I got no replies back. Everyone tried to contact him — social media, emails, phone number… he went off the face of the Earth just like that_

 

 **Minghao** : _Sounds like a dick move to me_

 

 **Longfei** : _I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt_

 

 **Yifan** : w _e all did at first_

 

 **Yifan** : _but as time went on, we knew he was never coming back_

 

 **Zitao** : _obviously we thought wrong_

 

 **Minghao** : _So what now? What do we do if Jun bumps into Mingming?_

 

 **Lu Han** : _honestly…_

 

 **Yixing** : _Idk…_

 

 **Longfei** : _well we just have to make sure they don’t meet for the time being_

 

 **Longfei** : _come on, it’s getting late. @ Jang Mi @ Minghao good job on the competition today, go sleep_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _doubt i’ll be able to but i’ll try my damndest_ ✌🏼

 

 **Minghao** : _Good night, everyone_

 

 **Jang Mi** : _night!_

 

 **Yifan** : _sleep well, kid_

 

 **Yixing** : _sweet dreams, Xiao Haohao_ 😊

 

 **Lu Han** : _good night, hao_

 

 **Zitao** : _nighty night!_

 

 **Longfei** : _get some rest, didi_

 

**Seen by Minghao at 12:45 am**

 

 **Longfei** : _u all should go to sleep too — i don’t want to see a single person reply to this. go straight to sleep_

 

**Seen by Yixing, Zitao, and three others at 12:47 am**

 

 

 

**Private conversation between XXX-XXX-XXXXX and Fu Longfei**

 

**12:59 am**

 

 **XXX-XXX-XXXXX** : _Da Ge, it’s Mingming_

 

 **XXX-XXX-XXXXX** : _Can we talk?_

 

**1:10 am**

 

 **Longfei** : _What is it, Ming?_


	22. IRL Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prewritten back in February a little after Lunar New Year but I never got around to posting it until a month later ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you're curious about what Yifan and Jang Mi are wearing, click their respective links

Lunar New Year and Valentine’s Day passes **YIXING** by like the blink of an eye. It’s been a while since he’s been out on dates with someone, but celebrating the holidays with **JUNMYEON** feels like a fleeting dream to him. A dream he never wants to wake up from.

 

 **JUNMYEON** is not only extremely handsome, he is also very kind. He gets along well with everyone. He goes the extra mile to get to know **YIXING** and his friends. He’s the “I’ll give you my jacket if you’re cold” type of date. One time he surprised **YIXING** after his evening dance practice to take him out to a Chinese restaurant because he had been feeling especially homesick (even if the food didn’t taste like what he was used to back in Changsha). **LONGFEI** has even stated that he think they make a good pair.

 

Yet **YIXING** doesn’t know why going out with **JUNMYEON** is causing a riff in his relationships with **YIFAN** and **JANG** **MI**. **LU** **HAN** is becoming more distant with him as well to a lesser extent.

 

 **YIXING** pretends to not notice the way **YIFAN** looks torn between defeat and anger whenever he is preparing to go on a date with **JUNMYEON**. **LU** **HAN** is considerate enough to not speak of the tension in their apartment, no matter how much the second eldest wants to, but that doesn’t mean he is as amiable to **JUNMYEON** as **LONGFEI** is. **LU** **HAN** isn’t cold to **JUNMYEON** , but **LU** **HAN** does not actively strike up conversation with him either. **JANG** **MI** , however, is vocal for both **LU** **HAN** and **YIFAN**.

 

 **YIXING** doesn’t like remembering the Lunar New Year celebration. It only haunts him to no end.

 

 **설날** (Lunar New Year)

 

 **LONGFEI** doesn’t party as hard as he used to, but when he does, he prefers to go all out, especially if he isn't the one organizing it. **MINGHAO** is friends with a wealthy Thai foreign exchange student whose penthouse apartment is an epicenter for parties of all spectrums — extremely wild to refined to classy, it didn’t matter. So long as the house gets cleaned up in an efficient manner, **MINGHAO** ’s friend **TEN** doesn’t mind.

 

 **YIXING** bets that 7 out of 10 guests who were invited to this **TEN** ’s apartment are bringing guests, and he is part of that 70%. He’s happy when **JUNMYEON** agrees to be his date for the party.

 

But as soon as he sees **YIFAN** and **JANG** **MI** walk through the doors with their arms linked together, a surge of God knows what flows through his veins.

 

 **YIFAN** is strikingly handsome wearing a warm and bright yellow [changshan](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/480337116480448490/) and **JANG** **MI** looks stunning in the red [qipao](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/844213892627408282/) she bought. **YIXING** already knew they were each other’s (platonic) dates, and yet he doesn’t know why it stings his heart to see two of his closest friends together like that, even with the knowledge that **JANG** **MI** and **YIFAN** had dated each other and peacefully separated after they found more differences than commonalities.

 

Still, it doesn’t stop **YIXING** ’s mind from reminding him that the two of them look good together. Too good.

 

 **YIXING** spends the rest of the Lunar New Year celebration clinging to **JUNMYEON** ’s side. The pair circle around together, inseparable for the whole night as they mingle and share hor d’oeuvres.

 

But he can’t squash the feeling in his chest that something about this feels wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a bit shorter than I would link, but I've now got a few other works y'all can read if you don't want to wait around for the next update (which most likely won't be for a while because I've got 3 midterms, and 1 of them is today yikes)


	23. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun: this is ur fucking fault that i’m sick
> 
> Daehyun: HOW THE FUCKING SHIT DID U NOT KNOW STREP THROAT WAS CONTAGIOUS
> 
> Jang Mi: I’M A DANCE MAJOR DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM COMPETENT WITH BIOLOGY
> 
> Daehyun: THIS IS COMMON SENSE
> 
> Jang Mi has blocked Daehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about you guys, but I'll never get tired of the antics from the Jung twins
> 
> Also Jung Daehyun being nice to his supposed "mean af" manager? Hmmmm

**Private Conversation between Jung Daehyun and Yoo Jieun**

 

**8:17 am**

 

 **Daehyun** : jieun-ssi, can u give me the day off today pls?

 

 **Jieun** : Why aren’t you calling in sick?

 

 **Daehyun** : see i would except my idiot twin sister got strep throat and she passed it to me

 

 **Daehyun** : apparently her tonsils r infected

 

 **Jieun** : Is it a Jung family trait that none of you know what a break is?

 

 **Daehyun** : damn do we have to get catty even when we don’t see each other face to face?

 

 **Jieun** : I’ll pretend you didn’t just make a subtle and mildly sexist remark

 

 **Jieun** : I’ll put you off for today and tomorrow

 

 **Daehyun** : Thank you

 

 **Jieun** : Feel better

 

 

**Private conversation with Jung Jang Mi and Jung Daehyun**

 

**8:45 am**

 

 **Jang** **Mi** : wasn’t aware u we’re capable of being sOmEwHaT nice to ur manager

 

 **Daehyun** : stfu

 

 **Daehyun** : this is ur fucking fault that i’m sick

 

 **Daehyun** : HOW THE FUCKING SHIT DID U NOT KNOW STREP THROAT WAS CONTAGIOUS

 

 **Jang** **Mi** : I’M A DANCE MAJOR DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM COMPETENT WITH BIOLOGY

 

 **Daehyun** : THIS IS COMMON SENSE

 

**Jang Mi has blocked Daehyun**

 

 **Daehyun** : BITCH

 

 

**Your message has failed to send**

 

 **Daehyun** : ISTG UR GONNA PAY FOR GETTING ME SICK

 

 

**Your message has failed to send**

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a reminder:
> 
> Normal font is in Korean
> 
> Italics is in Mandarin Chinese
> 
> Bold is in Japanese
> 
> Bold Italics is in English
> 
> There will be other languages spoken later on but for now, these will be the main languages spoken. All other languages will be mentioned later as the story progresses
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
